The Flow Of Life
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Aku tak pernah berharap kau datang padaku. Aku tak pernah berkeinginan egois untuk meminta tanggung jawabmu. Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk mendapatkan dirimu untukku seorang. Tapi, mengapa kau terus mengejarku?/Disclamer: Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media / Pair: RinxLenxMiku/ Naik Rating jadi M
1. Prolog

Tap!

Suara langkah kaki yang terhenti membuat gadis dengan mata shappire yang tengah membaca buku kini harus merelakan jika dirinya menghentikan aktifitas membacanya sebentar, toh dia yang memanggil pemuda blonde di hadapannya ini. Dia menutup buku yang ia baca sebelum menaruhnya ke atas rerumputan di sampingnya dan menengadah menatap pemuda di hadapannya

"Entah ini kebetulan atau apa. Tapi ada hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu juga."

Tanpa di duga, sebelum ia mengatakan apa yang menjadi keperluannya saat pada si pemuda. Pemuda itu malah menemuinya dengan alasan yang sama.

"Hmm?" Gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Begitukah? Jika itu memang penting, katakanlah."

Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya yang merona dengan menggunakan telunjuk meski tidak gatal. Sepertinya, pria itu sedikit gugup. "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi." Katanya.

"Hmm?" Gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang bagus hingga mdmbuatnya merona "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?".

"Sudah ku putuskan." Katanya mantap tanpa menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau putuskan?" Tanya sang gadis yang semakin bingung.

"Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan melamar Miku setelah wisuda kita minggu depan."

"Aku akan pastikan dia akan menerimanya." Kata pemuda itu seraya tersenyum cerah. "Jadi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyiapkan acara kejutannya. Apa kau mau membantuku lagi?"

"Rin?"

Gadis yang di panggil Rin itu pun tersentak kaget saat pemuda itu memanggil namanya hingga ia kembali sadar. "Maaf. Jadi, apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau sedikit pucat." Pemuda itu memperhatikan Rin saat baru sadar bahwa gadis itu sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Apa perlu ku antar pulang?"

"A-ah. Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Dan-" Rin terlihat sedikit menunduk sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jika pertanyaanmu adalah meminta bantuanku kembali tentang Miku. Aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Benarkah? Trima kasih. Kau benar- benar dapat ku andalkan." Ucap sang pemuda dengan senang hingga otaknya kembali mengingat mengapa Rin memanggilnya ke tempat ini. "Ah, maaf aku hampir lupa. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Rin menundukkan sedikit kepalanya saat mendapat pertanyaan dari pemuda di hadapannya. Haruskah ia memberitahunya atau tidak?. Dia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus di ungkapkan, dia hanya tidak mau kebahagiaan pemuda itu hilang karenanya. Dia tak ingin terlihat egois di saat segalanya telah membaik bagi pemuda tersebut. Dia hanya membutuhkan kebahagiaan hanya untuk dirinya, jadi dia tak boleh egois.

"Umm, itu tidak penting. Jadi lupakan saja."

Bohong.

"Kau yakin? Kurasa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan."

"Tidak. Tak ada yang penting, lagipula aku sudah lupa."

Bohong.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan bingung. "Umm, benarkah?" Tanya yang mendapat respon anggukan dari si gadis.

Setelah terasa yakin bahwa gadis di depannya baik-baik saja, pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya mencapai dada untuk melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis pada lengannya. Dan ia pun sadar akan sesuatu. Dia hampir lupa akan janji dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang perlu bahas, aku duluan. Bye." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Rin yang tengah melambai seraya tersenyum ke arahnya.

Merasa sosok pemuda berambut Blonde itu telah menghilang, senyuman itu kini memudar. Tangannya yang sejak tadi melambai, kini turun perlahan ke atas perut datarnya. Sepertinya ia benar- benar kehilangan akal hingga membiarkan pemuda itu pergi tanpa menuntaskan masalah. Dia benar- benar bodoh, tapi apa yang harus ia perbuat? Senyum kebahagiaan pemuda itu membuatnya tak berkutik. Rin memejamkan mata seraya menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Sepertinya hanya satu jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Mereka harus pergi secepatnya dari kota ini dan mengawali hidup yang baru.

*

TBC

/jika ada yang tanya soal kenapa ada nama lain di crita ini, maaf crita ini d wattpad pake OC. Dan itu semua nama OC saya, Trima kasih/

Hai, Kembali pada saya si author ngaret yang bahkan critanya ga ada bagusnya #Pundung.

maaf aku bukannya ga mau terusin, aslinya aku punya 5 project di Wattpad, dan ga enak kalo anak ffn juga ga baca.

yah walau saya bukan author pro dan critanya bagus.

tapi saya coba sebaik mungkin.

itu saja... Kalau gitu lanjut ya.


	2. Chapter 1: White Album

Rasanya semua begitu cepat berlalu seakan baru kemarin saja terjadi. Gadis berambut Honey Blonde yang dulunya selalu terlihat murung dan menyendiri, kini sudah lebih baik. Kagari Rin, gadis turunan china-jepang ini sudah tidak memiliki kedua orang tua karena kecelakaan saat umurnya baru menginjak 12 tahun, dan semenjak itu banyak hal yang terjadi hingga saat ini. Yah, dia seakan tak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Bahkan menjadi seorang guru TK seperti sekarang.

"Mama."

Sebuah pelukan tiba- tiba dari sesosok anak kecil dengan rambut Honey Blonde itu membuat orang di peluknya terkejut. Wanita yang di panggil mama pun hanya bisa mengelus pucuk kepala sang bocah lalu mulai memberikan nasihat kecil atas tindakan berbahaya yang ia lakukan tadi. Sekarang dia memang sedang tidak beraktifitas tapi bagaimana jika dia sedang membawa air atau minyak panas? Dia juga tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya atau anak ini.

"Jangan mengagetkan Mama seperti itu, Rinto." Kata Rin menasihatkan anaknya.

6 tahun lalu, semuanya seakan hancur saat ia pertama kali tahu bahwa sebuah nyawa kecil berada di perutnya, dan terlebih ayah biologisnya tidak tahu akan darah dagingnya. Tidak, bukannya tidak tahu, tapi Rinlah yang tidak memberitahukannya. Bodoh bukan? Tapi apa dayanya saat pria itu lebih memilih orang lain di banding dirinya bahkan sebelum ia sempat memberitahukan keberadaan janin di perutnya. Mungkin itulah yang di sebut kalah sebelum berperang. Miris memang, tapi apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Rasanya masih segar di ingatan Rin tentang bagaimana bisa anak kecil ini terbentuk. Meski terjadi bukan karna kehendaknya, meski bukan terjadi karna keinginannya, meski terjadi karna kesalahan, meski terjadi hanya karna pengaruh alkohol kuat yang di minum oleh ayah biologis anak itu tapi, Rin yakin bahwa ini adalah buah cinta milik pria yang di cintainya. Tidak, ini hanya miliknya, karna cinta yang di rasakannya hanya sepihak. Miris.

Setelah mengalami berbagai masalah sendirian di tempat baru, kini Rin sudah bisa tertawa bahagia kembali bersama sang buah hati yang ia namakan Kagari Rinto. Marga anak itu sama sekali tidak mengambil dari ayahnya karna akan menjadi masalah suatu hari nanti bagi keluarga yang mungkin kini tengah di jalin oleh pria itu. Meski rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini, Rin tetap tak ingin melampiaskan segala hal pada pria itu. Biarlah 'mereka' bahagia, toh disini dia pun bahagia dengan anaknya.

Ah, rasanya Rin terlalu banyak mengingat masa lalu hingga melupakan anaknya. Lihatlah, mata berkaca- kaca milik anaknya itu membuatnya menghela nafas, sepertinya anaknya salah mengira bahwa dia memarahinya. Padahal, mana mungkin ia bisa memarahi buah hatinya yang manis ini.

Rin pun berjongkok di hadapan anaknya untuk menyamai tinggi mereka. "Mama tidak memarahimu. Mama hanya memberitahumu agar lebih hati- hati." Kata Rin menenangkan anaknya.

"Umm..." jawab Rinto

"Hmm... Begini saja-" Rin menepuk kepala anaknya dengan lembut. "Rinto sekarang bermainlah dengan teman- teman yang lain. Pulang nanti, Kita akan membeli es krim, bagaimana?" Tawar Rin.

Meski sudah di tawari sesuatu yang di sukanya, Rinto tetap memberikan tampang sedih pada Rin. "Rinto tidak mau es krim. Rinto maunya Mama tidak pergi hari ini. Mama harus temani Rinto."

Rin menatap sendu copyan dari pria yang di cintainya itu. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa maka jawabannya menjadi pengajar bukanlah satu- satunya pekerjaan Rin. Melihat penghasilan kecil dari mengajar membuatnya harus mencari pekerjaan lain untuk memenuhi kehidupannya. Maka dari itu, cukup sering Rin meninggalkan Rinto sendiri di rumah setelah ia membawanya pulang dan setelah itu ia pun kembali pergi bekerja. Jaman sekarang memang susah mencari pekerjaan, meski pendidikan cukup tinggi tetap saja tidak akan menerima orang yang tak berpengalaman. Inilah kejamnya kehidupan.

"Rinto anak baikkan?" Tanya yang mendapat respon anggukan dari sang buah hati. "Kalau begitu jangan buat Mama sedih. Mama pergi untuk mencari uang, bukan untuk bermain. Bukankah Rinto mau mobil- mobilan bagus seperti Lui-kun?"

"Tapi Rinto hanya mau Mama."

Rin menghela nafas saat rengekkan Rinto tidak mau berhenti. Tapi apa daya, ia pun mengerti dengan rasa kesepian yang Rinto alami. Bertahun- tahun yang lalu pun ia merasakan hal yang sama ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika weekend kali ini Mama akan mengambil cuti untuk piknik kita berdua?" Kata Rin.

Wajah masam khas anak kecil milik Rinto pun mulai berganti dengan senyum bahagia. "Benarkah?! Kita piknik?"

"Umm..." Gumam Rin seraya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan anaknya. "Tapi Mama tidak mau melihat Rinto merengek seperti tadi, janji?"

"Ha'i!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu masuklah ke kelas. Lui-kun dan yang lain sepertinya sedang menunggumu." Ucap Rin seraya menunjuk beberapa anak kecil di blakang Rinto yang tengah melambai gembira ke arahnya.

Rinro yang memperhatikan arah yang di tunjuk Rin pun ikut melambai membalas teman- temannya. "Rinto masuk kelas dulu, Mama."

"Jangan nakal ya. Ikuti semua yang di katakan Lily-sensei."

"Umm" Rinto mencium pipi Rin sekilas sebelum berlari ke arah teman- temannya.

Rin memandang anaknya dengan senyum. Sungguh, ia benar- benar tak percaya bahwa Rinto copyan penuh dari 'dia'. Bahkan sifatnya pun begitu mirip.

"Sangat mirip."

 **~The Flow of Life~**

"Bagaimana keadaan anakmu?"

"Dia masih sering merengek agar aku menemaninya."

"Sepertinya kau memang harus mencari Ayah baru untuk Rinto."

"Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu, Gumiya."

Rin mengelap gelas- gelas yang agak basah agar kering sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan owner kedai kopi tempatnya bekerja. Mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua tadi, memang sangat terlihat bahwa Rin begitu kurang ajar berbicara dengan atasannya, tapi Gumiya-owner- tidak terlalu menanggapinya karna telah terbiasa dengan perkataan Rim yang cukup blak- blakan. Terlebih ia sudah tahu tentang segala hal yang Rin alami. Dan rasa sakit yang wanita itu tanggung hanya karena pria bodoh-menurut Gumiya- yang bahkan tidak mencintainya.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, Rin." Gumiya menaruh serbet yang ia pegang untuk mengelap gelas lalu beralih pada toples- toples biji kopi dengan berbagai nama. "Rinto masih kecil. Dia tak cukup hanya memiliki dirimu. Dia pun membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ayah untuk membuatnya tumbuh."

Tangan Rin berhenti tatkala perkataan Gumiya masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. "Dia tidak membutuhkan seorang ayah." Ucapnya datar sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat berhenti.

"Mungkin kau memang tidak bisa membuka hatimu untuk siapapun, tapi dalam hal ini kau harus lebih mementingkan Rinto di banding perasaanmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak menutup hatiku untuk siapapun. Hanya saja, aku merasa diriku sendiri pun sudah cukup untuk membesarkannya."

Gumiya mengambil toples dengan tulisan 'Arabica' lalu membukanya. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan wanita di sampingnya, namun Rin harus mengerti posisinya saat ini. "Rinto sudah mulai sering menanyakan perihal ayahnya bukan?"

"Ketahuilah, Rin. Rinto menginginkan sosok ayah di dalam hidupnya, maka dari itu ia terus merengek kesepian. Dia merengek bukan hanya karna kau yang selalu tidak ada untuknya tapi dia juga merasakan ketidak lengkapan dalam keluarganya. Saat teman- temannya bisa lengkap dengan kedua orang tuanya, dia hanya memiliki seorang ibu ya-"

"Cukup!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti bahwa Rinto-"

"Hentikan!" bersyukur kedai itu masih belum buka hingga tidak ada yang mendengar bentakan Rin yang membuat Gumiya bungkam.

"Jangan pernah ikut campur soal diriku dan Rinto! Rinto tidak membutuhkan ayah! Rinto hanya membutuhkanku di dalam hidupnya!"

"Mama."

Suara mungil masuk ke pendengaran Rin yang membuat gadis itu terkejut dan mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada sosok anak kecil yang berdiri di dekat salah satu meja. Bukan hanya Rin, Gumiya pun ikut terkejut dengan kedatangan anak kecil yang di bahasnya dengan Rin sejak tadi.

"Rinto."

Rin menaruh gelas dan serbet yang ia pegang lalu berjalan cepat ke arah anaknya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk dengan khawatir, bingung, terkejut dan marah. Ia khawatir dengan apa yang anaknya lalui hingga sampai ke tempat ini, ia bingung mengapa anak itu bisa sampai ke tempatnya bekerja, ia terkejut karna kedatangan anaknya, dia marah karna Kyoya tidak mendengarkan nasihat yang ia berikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Rin seraya mengguncang tubuh kecil Rinto. "Sudah Mama bilang, jangan keluar rumah jika Mama pergi! Mengapa kau tidak mendengarkan perkataan Mama, Rinto?!"

Rinto memandang Rin dengan sorot ketakutan. Anak kecil itu begitu takut dengan kemarahan Rin saat ini, ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya semarah ini padanya. "Ri-Rinto han-"

"Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa bahayanya di luar sana, huh?! Bagaimana jika kau di culik?! Bagaimana jika kau terluka?! Apa kau tidak mengerti bahwa Mama khawatir padamu?!" Bentak Rin.

"Rin, tenanglah. Rinto ketakutan melihatmu seperti ini." Gumiya mendekati Rin seraya mencoba menenangkan gadis yang tengah histeris itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika dia pergi keluar sendirian seperti ini?! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawa-"

"Aku yang membawanya ke tempat ini."

Suara lembut khas pria dewasa terdengar begitu familiar bagi Rin. Ia yakin itu bukanlah suara Gumiya, karna suara pria hijau itu lebih terdengar baritone di banding lembut seperti ini. Rin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pria yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kedai kopi tempatnya bekerja. Rin membelakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Hari ini benar- benar penuh dengan kejutan baginya.

"Len."

"Apa kabar, Mina."

 **~The Flow of Life~**

"Siapa dia?" Gumiya benar- benar penasaran dengan pria blonde yang tengah duduk bersama Rinto di salah satu meja pelanggan. Terlebih semenjak kehadirannya, Rin terlihat gelisah. "Mengapa dia sangat mirip dengan Rinto? Bahkan Rinto seperti copyan pria itu."

Rin menuangkan secangkir kopi dan susu yang telah di ramunya ke dalam cangkir dan menaruhnya di atas tray bersama susu dan gula untuk Rinto juga pria itu. "Bukankah sudah jelas?" jawab Rin.

"Jadi dia..." Gumiya menggantung perkataannya seraya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dia ayah biologis Rinto. Kagamine Len." Rin mengangkat tray dan hendak berjalan ke arah dua laki- laki di meja sana sampai ia teringat sesuatu. "Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan bongkar tentang Rinto pada siapapun termasuk dia." Kata Rin pada Gumiya.

Rin berjalan ke arah dua laki- laki berbeda usia yang tengah bersenda gurau itu dengan santai seakan tak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Lalu ia menaruh kopi dan susu yang ia bawa tadi ke atas meja di hadapan mereka sebelum ikut duduk di samping Rinto. Rin memperhatikan Len dengan intens, padahal sudah 6 tahun terlewat tapi Len tetap tidak berubah malah semakin terlihat dewasa.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Rinto?"

Len mengambil kopi di depannya dan menyesapnya perlahan. "Tapi sebelumnya katakan padaku, siapa yang kau nikahi?" Kata Len dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Kau ini sahabat macam apa yang bahkan tidak memberitahu bahwa kau sudah memiliki anak."

Rin benar- benar malas menanggapi pertanyaan pria di hadapannya ini. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa anak kecil di sampingnya ini adalah anaknya, dan apa dia tidak lihat bagaimana gen dirinya tercopy begitu sempurna hingga Gumiya menyadarinya? Yah, itu hanya pemikiran kecil Rin saja. Tapi, yang pasti Rin sekarang tahu seberapa bodohnya pria itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ayolah, Rin. Sudah bertahun- tahun kau menghilang begitu saja. Kami semua mencemaskanmu, dan sekarang kau telah ada di hadapanku dengan seorang anak yang menggemaskan. Bagaimana aku tidak penasaran?" kata Len panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah, Len. Begitu banyak hal yang telah kulakui dan sekarang aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan anakku?" Rin meringis dalam hati saat dirinya sendiri mengklaim bahwa Rinto hanya anaknya, padahal ia tahu bahwa pria di hadapannya berhak mengklaimnya juga.

"Kau ini masih susah di jangkau ya."

"Jika tidak ada urusan lagi. Aku akan kembali bekerja." Kata Rin yang hendak pergi dari meja itu sebelum tangan Len menarik lengannya.

"Baiklah- baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya. Kau ini setelah bertahun- tahun menghilang malah bertambah suram saja."

Rin menatap Len tak suka saat pria itu mengatakan hal yang menurutnya menyebalkan sebelum kembali mendudukan dirinya di atas bangku d samping Rinto. "Rinto tidak merepotkanmu kan?"

"Tidak. Dia anak yang baik." Len mengusap kepala Indigo milik Kyoya dengan gemas. "Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ku tangani di tempat ini jadi sementara aku tinggal di apartemen pinggir kota. Saat aku berjalan- jalan di perkampungan dekat apartemen, aku melihat anak ini berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dengan memegang handphone. Entah mengapa aku tertarik dengannya, maka dari itu aku bermaksud berbincang- bincang sedikit dengan anaknya, dan ternyata dia anakmu."

Rin melirik tajam ke arah Rinto hingga membuat anak kecil itu menunduk gemetar ketakutan. "Apa yang Mama katakan padamu, Rinto? Bukankah Mama sudah memberitahumu agar tidak keluar dari rumah apapun alasannya."

"Ma-maaf." Mata bulat Rinto kini mulai berkaca- kaca lagi saat mendengar omelan dari ibunya.

"Sudah, sudah, lagipula tidak sepenuhnya ia salah bukan? Mungkin ia kesepian di rumah, jadi ia melihat- lihat lingkungan rumahnya."

"Jangan berpihak padanya hanya karna dia anak kecil, Len."

Len tertawa renyah menanggapi perkataan Rin. "Ayolah, Rin. Dia hanya anak kecil jadi, wajar saja jika dia ingin bermain seperti anak yang lain.". Kata Len.

"Hnn..." Rin bergumam malas saat menanggapi perkataan Len yang sama sekali tidak mendukungnya.

Pandangan kini Len kini melembut. "Tidak terasa sudah 6 tahun sejak kau pergi. Kau tau, seberapa cemasnya diriku saat mengetahui bahwa kau menghilang begitu saja?" Kata Len seraya mengusap perlahan permukaan piring cangkirnya.

Sungguh, Rin tak pernah membayangkan akan mendapat perhatian dari Len di saat seperti ini. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, dirinya tidak boleh lemah dengan kata- kata pria di depannya ini. Ayolah Rin, hidupmu dan hidupnya sudah berbeda, kau tak boleh mengharapkan sesuatu yang sudah jelas milik orang lain terlebih, bukankah kau ingin membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupmu? Seharusnya kau tak boleh termakan ucapan seperti ini. Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya tatkala ia hampir lupa dengan tujuan dia kabur ke kota ini.

Ia harus mengalihkan perhatian.

"Bagaimana kabar Miku?"

"Ah." Mendengar nama orang yang paling di kenalnya, entah mengapa aura bahagia terasa memancar di sekitar Len. "Dia baik- baik saja. Mungkin sekarang dia tengah memasak kue Negi kesukaannya."

"Begitu." Rin semakin mengigit bibirnya tatkala melihat aura kebahagiaan Len saat ini.

"Yah, ku harap dia tidak mengubah rumah dengan funiture Nehi." Len tertawa kecil saat mengingat tingkah istrinya saat sudah berhubungan dengan makanan kesukaannya.

"Yah, dan anakmu juga pasti begitu dengannya."

Entah mengapa, perkataan Rin kali ini membuat pria berambut indigo di hadapannya terdiam. "Kau benar. Jika saja kami memiliki seorang anak."

Dan seketika keheningan terasa begitu pekat.

"Rin, sudah waktunya kembali bekerja"

Rin tersentak kaget tatkala suara Gumiya memanggilnya dari balik meja bar yang membuat keheningan di antara mereka menghilang. Ah, sepertinya Gumiya menyadari keheningan mereka. Trima kasih, Gumiya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali bekerja." Rin berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Rinto. "Jangan kemana-mana. Tunggulah disini hingga pekerjaan Mama selesai, mengerti?"

"Yah, sepertinya aku pun harus kembali. Miku pasti menungguku di rumah." Kata Len seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Rin." Pemuda itu pun meninggalkan cafe itu sebelum mengusap kepala Rinto sebagai salam pamit pada anak itu.

"Ku harap kita tak bertemu lagi."

 **TBC**

Hay, OK maaf aku kembali bercuap. ini memang sengaja ku buat lagsung 2 yah.

karna saya tau semua crita saya ga ada yang bagus.

yah, saya tipe orang gampang pundung, apa lagi liat pembaca di wattpad yang sama sekali ga ada peningkatan. yah, saya tau crita saya ga bagus, tapi sedih juga kalo begitu terus. toh saya pun emang d wattpad ga pake cara curang dengan membuat akun biar ngebaca ff sendiri atau ngeshare ffku gitu. jadi lebih ke pasrah mw baca apa ga yang penting saya jujur dan itulah hasil puas saya.

ok maaf kebanyakan bicara. tapi saya emang pundung banget karna sedikit bgt yg baca. yah sampe berpikir, mending di ffn, masih ada yg review, di wattpad mah boro boro. #ok abaikan.

maaf kalau crita.ini pun ga bagus, saya tau semua crita saya emang ga ada yang bagus tapi jika para reader mengutarakan kebahagiaannya karna senang membaca crita saya. itu lebih dari cukup.

jadi, Trima kasih atas dukungan kalian slama ini.

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	3. Chapter 3: Rinto

Kebahagiaan adalah dimana sebuah keluarga bisa lengkap dalam keadaan apapun. Mungkin itu pendapat bagi sebagian orang, tapi bagaimana jika keluarga mereka tidak lengkap? Apakah tidak ada sebuah kebahagiaan bagi mereka? Entahlah. Rasanya pertanyaan itu pantas di tanyakan pada bocah laki- laki berambut indigo dengan marga Kagiri disana. Rinto, bocah laki- laki dengan rambut Blodnde ini sama sekali berlum pernah merasakan rasanya 'Keluarga' sesungguhnya. Sejak ia di lahirkan, dirinya memiliki orang tunggal yaitu sang ibu. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui siapakah ayah kandungnya, atau bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang seorang ayah.

Bocah berumur 5 tahun ini begitu pengertian di umurnya yang masih muda. Dia tak pernah bertanya secara berlarut- larut tentang ayahnya pada sang ibu. Tapi hal ini malah menyayat hati kecil Rin. Terlebih melihat bocah itu terdiam seraya memandangi beberapa temannya yang di jemput oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bocah itu memang tak pernah mengeluh, tapi sorot yang mengatakan keirian membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Bocah itu terlihat mirip dengannya di masa lalu.

"Rinto..."

Rinto berbalik menatap Rin yang memanggilnya dengan pandangan seakan baik- baik saja. Sial! Mengapa dari sebagian banyak pribadi miliknya, kenapa sifat selalu memendam segalanya sendiri inilah yang harus diwarisi bocah itu? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam pada mereka? Seharusnya hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Apakah ini karma yang di berikan Tuhan? Tapi mengapa harus anak ini? Anak yang sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun.

"Rinto mau es krim?"

"..."

"Ada apa?"

Rinto menundukan kepalanya seakan tanah yang ia pijak lebih nyaman untuk di pandangi. "Rinto mau bermain sama mamah hari ini." katanya dengan suara yang kecil.

Rin terdiam tatkala permintaan buah hatinya itu lagi- lagi tidak bisa ia penuhi. Ia mengerti rasa kesepian yang di alami Rinto, tapi tanggung jawabnya untuk bekerja pun harus di penuhi jika ia masih mau menyambung hidupnya agar lebih baik. Rin berjongkok di hadapan Rinto dan mengusap surai blonde buah hatinya.

"Bukankah akhir pekan nanti Rinto dan Mama akan piknik berdua? Mama sudah janji denganmu, bukan? Jadi, jadilah anak baik untuk Mamah, mengerti?"

Bocah blonde itu memainkan jari jarinya seraya terus menunduk menanggapi perkataan sang Ibu. Bocah itu mengerti bahwa Ibunya bukan tidak mau bersama dengannya. Tapi sebagaimana anak lainnya, Rinto pun ingin bisa berlama- lama dengan orang tuanya. Apakah itu salah? Apakah ia terlalu memaksa?

"Bagaimana jika hari ini Mama buatkan kue untuk menemani Rinto di rumah?" Rinto mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah di bawahnya. Rin tersenyum tatkala mendapat tanggapan kecil dari Rinto, meski dia tau kue saja belum cukup untuk menutupi rasa kesepian sang buah hati.

 **~The Flow of Life~**

Kagiri Rinto, bocah kecil dengan rambut honey blonde itu memandang keluar dari jendela rumah tua yang ia dan ibunya tempati. Di tangan kirinya, sebuah handphone di pegang begitu erat seperti saran sang ibu yang menyuruhnya membawa alat tersebut kemana pun ia pergi. Bukan apa- apa, hanya saja meninggalkan seorang anak di rumah sendirian itu sangat berbahaya. Rin tahu konsekuensinya tapi apa daya jika itu harus ia lakukan demi dirinya dan sang buah hati.

Rasanya begitu sepi dan hening yang Rinto rasakan. Setiap hari melalui siang seperti ini rasanya sangat kesepian. Ia butuh hiburan, ia ingin keluar untuk bermain, ia ingin ibunya bermain dengannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin, Rinto tahu itu. Rinto memanyunkan bibir saat menyadari kue- kue yang di buatkan oleh Mamanya tidak membuat suasana di tempat itu berubah atau lebih baik. Ia ingin keluar.

Ah, entah mengapa tiba- tiba saja ia mengingat seorang pria yang pernah menemaninya ke tempat sang ibu beberapa hari yang lalu. Seorang pria dengan rambut _pony tail_ berantakan yang sangat mirip dengannya dan bahkan sangat akrab dengan sang ibu. Pria itu sangat baik dan sepertinya dia adalah teman sang ibu. Rasanya ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria itu, tapi apakah pria itu melewati rumahnya lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Jika memang benar, tidak mungkin pria itu bisa melihat Rinto yang berada dalam rumah seperti ini.

Rinto mengembungkan pipinya. "Rinto benci Mama." Gumamnya menyadari bahwa dia seperti di isolasi di rumahnya sendiri.

"Umm?"

Mata bulat Rinto membesar tatkala pandangannya menangkap rambut blonde berantakan tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah rumahnya dan berhenti di gerbang. Mungkinkah? Jika benar pun, tidak mungkin orang itu dapat melihatnya. Yah, itu pemikirannya sampai pria di bawah sana menengadah ke arah salah satu jendela lantai dua yang tepatnya adalah jendela kamar tidur Rinto. Pria itu tersenyum ramah kearahnya dan mulai melambaikan tangannya ke arah bocah tersebut. Sepertinya pria itu menyadari keberadaan Rinto.

Senyum bocah itu mengembang seketika dan dengan melupakan nasihat sang ibu, bocah itu membuka pintu balkon dan berlari ke arah pagar pembatas lantai 2 lalu melambaikan tangannya dengan riang pada pria yang menjadi teman ibunya itu. Ya ampun, Rin harusnya kau melihat betapa kesepiannya anakmu.

"Paman!"

 **~The Flow Of Life**

Beruntung bagi Rin hari ini. Ya, sangat beruntung jika mengingat ia mendapat tips lebih dan pujian langsung dari customernya terlebih dia diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal hari ini hingga dirinya bisa membelikan es krim rasa jeruk kesukaan Rinto. Biasanya ia hanya membelikan es krim rasa jeruk bungkusan, sekarang dengan adanya rezeki ia sudah membelikan es krim rasa jeruk paling enak yang sudah di rengekkan Rinto sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Rin yakin bahwa anaknya itu pasti senang, sesenang dirinya mendapatkan es krim. Ah, mempunyai selera yang sama itu tidak buruk juga ternyata.

"Mama pulang, Rinto."

Rin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia hingga matanya terfokuskan pada sepatu phantopel yang tertata rapi di dekat pintu. Seingatnya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah membeli sepatu phantopel apalagi model pria seperti ini. Siapa yang datang ke rumahnya? Apakah penyusup? Tidak, jika penyusup, Rinto pasti tidak akan membukakan pintu baginya.

"Rinto."

Rin melepaskan sepatu yang ia pakai sebelum kembali melangkah lebih jauh memasuki rumah huniannya. Perlahan dia mulai mendengar suara tawa dan obrolan dari arah ruang keluarga. Siapa yang datang kemari hingga membuat Rinto tertawa seperti itu? Padahal setaunya, Rinto sangat susah untuk di ajak bergaul karena sifatnya yang agak pendiam bahkan di taman kanak-kanak pun bocah itu hanya memiliki beberapa teman saja. Rasa penasaran dan khawatirnya pada Rinto membuatnya melangkah perlahan ke ruang keluarga. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melangkah seperti ini, ia hanya berhati- hati karena bisa saja yang bersama Rinto seorang penjahat dan jika ia terburu- buru maka anaknya akan dalam bahaya.

"Rinto?"

"Mama!"

Mata Shappire milik Rin itu kini bersibobok dengan cerahnya warna Shappire dari seorang pria yang tengah memangku anaknya seraya memegang sebuah buku. Rin terdiam seakan terhinoptis dengan cerahnya bola mata pria tersebut bahkan ia melupakan panggilan riang anaknya saat melihat sang ibu yang tengah berdiri di ambang ruang keluarga.

Len-pria itu- tersenyum menyambut kepulangan sang ibu dari anak yang di pangkunya. "Selamat datang, Rin."

Rin mengerjapkan mata tatkala menyadari kebodohannya saat ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rin pada pria itu.

"Aku hanya berkunjung dan sedikit bermain dengan jagoan kecilmu ini." Len mengusap surai _honey blonde_ milik Rinto dengan gemas dan mendapati tanggapan senyum bahagia dari yang di elus.

"Bukankah sudahku bilang untuk tidak membukakan pintu pada siapapun, Kagiri Rinto?" Rin menekankan nama Rinto agar bocah itu mengerti seberapa bahayanya membukakan pintu bagi sembarangan orang dan seberapa khawatirnya dia terhadap bocah itu.

Rinto menunduk tatkala mendapat nasehat dari sang ibu. "Maaf." Gumamnya dengan nada suara yang mengecil.

Melihat Rinto yang seperti itu, Len hanya dapat tersenyum. "Sudahlah, Rin. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Lagipula aku bukan orang asing, bukan? Aku ini sahabatmu." Len memeluk tubuh kecil Rinto dengan gemas. "Benarkan, Rinto?"

"Umm!" Rinto mengangguk semangat menanggapi perkataan Len.

"Lagipula, bukankah seharusnya kau pulang sekitar pukul 9 malam? Dan sekarang baru pukul 06.30 sore, apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Rin menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar Len yang mengetahui jadwal kerjanya. "Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang jadwal kerjaku?" tanya Rin.

"Rinto."

Rin menghela nafas saat tahu bahwa anaknya sendiri yang membongkar kegiatan sehari-harinya pada orang yang di hindarinya selama ini. "Baiklah- baiklah." Jawab Rin dengan malas. "Lalu mengapa kau masih berada disini? Seharusnya kau pulang." Sambung Rin dengan niatan mengusir Len dengan cara halus.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin bermain dengan, Rinto." Jawab Len seraya menarik pelan pipi Rinto yang seketika mendapat tanggapan dengan kembungan pipi chubby bocah laki-laki itu. Rinto memang paling tidak suka jika pipinya di tarik- tarik seperti itu.

"Tidak bisa!" Tegas Rin. "Bagaimana pendapat orang jika seorang pria datang hingga larut malam di tempat seorang wanita yang telah berkeluarga? Bukankah kau juga sudah memiliki keluarga, Len? Apa kau mau gosip itu terdengar oleh, Miku? Jadi pulanglah." Jelas Rin.

Kini bukan Rin yang menghela nafas, melainkan Len. "Yah, kau benar. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Len mengangkat tubuh mungil Rinto dari pangkuannya dan mendudukan anak itu di sofa sebelahnya lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Paman sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Rinto dengan raut kesedihan.

Melihat wajah sedih Rinto, Len pun berjongkok di hadapan Rinto seraya tersenyum padanya. "Maaf, Rinto. Paman harus pulang sekarang karena Bibi Miku sudah menunggu di rumah." Len mencoba memberi pengertian pada Rinto.

"Umm..." Rinto menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan wajah sedihnya. "Tapi, Paman Len akan bermain dengan Rinto lagi kan?" tanya bocah itu.

Len mengangguk menanggapinya. "Paman akan bermain lagi dengan Rinto nanti." Jawab Len yang mendapat tanggapan senyuman bahagia dari wajah Rinto. "Kalau begitu, paman pulang dulu. Jadilah anak baik, jangan buat Mamamu marah." Len mengusap gemas pucuk kepala Rinto sebelum ia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

Len melangkah kan kakinya menuju pintu depan rumah dengan Rin yang berjalan di belakangnya. Setidak inginnya Rin melihat Len berada dirumahnya, ia tetap menjaga sopan satunnya dengan mengantarkan Len hingga pintu depan. Ia pun menunggu Len dengan sabar hingga pria itu memakai sepatunya dengan rapi dan hendak keluar dari rumahnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok."

Rin menatap datar ke arah Len yang memberikan salam perpisahan padanya. "Jangan pernah datang ke rumah ini lagi." Kata Rin datar.

Senyuman Len yang tadi sempat ia berikan saat mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu pun memudar. "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" tanya Len yang sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan dari wanita di hadapannya ini. "Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu di cafe, aku selalu merasa bahwa kau telah berubah. Kau bukan Rin yang ku kenal, siapa kau? Mengapa kau merubahnya? Apa yang terjadi pada Rin?"

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain seraya menunduk. "Pulanglah, dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk melangkah ke dalam rumahku lagi. Jangan mengganggu kehidupanku dan Rinto lagi." Ucap Rin.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau. Tapi, aku akan tetap menepati janjiku dengan Rinto, Permisi."

Suara pintu yang tertutup seakan mengatakan bahwa sang tamu telah pergi dari rumah tersebut. Entah mengapa, suasana di pintu depan itu pun seakan berubah drastis. Suasana panas atas sedikit perdebatan tadi kini berubah menjadi sebuah keheningan yang menyakitkan. Menyakitkan, begitu menyakitkan bagi Rinto jika pria itu setiap hari datang ke tempat ini. Demi dirinya, demi keluarganya dan demi pria itu, ia harus menjadi peran penjahat dalam kehidupan.

"Demi Rinto."

 **TBC**

 **Hai, Kembali dengan saya, author paling ngaret sedunia. Dan saya kembali minta maaf kalau crita ini tidak memuaskan seperti cerita saya yang lain #pundung.**

 **Sebenarnya saya mau up pas hari rabu, tapi karna sibuk dengan tugas kampus, jadi saya baru up sekarang. Dan untuk itu saya benar- benar minta maaf. Dan jika berkenan saya meminta kritik dan saran dari kalian semua, karna... agak susah.**

 **Sepertinya cukup untuk kali ini, saya harap kalian puas dengan updatean kali ini dan seterusnya. Dan untuk yang terakhir, Trima kasih.**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	4. Chapter 3: Kabut Bunga Sakura

_"Kau tahu, Len. Kurasa aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung untuk hari ini."_

 _Pemuda blonde yang di panggil Len itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di sampingnya. "Apakah ada hal yang spesial?"_

 _"Umm." Ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum. "Ku pikir kau adalah manusia terbodoh yang ku tahu. Tapi, kurasa ini sepandan dengan tindakan bodohmu sebelumnya." sambungnya._

 _"Hey, apa salahnya? Bukankah bagus?" Jawab Len. "Lagi pula, kau adalah orang pertama yang ku perlihatkan ini."_

 _Gadis Honey Blonde itu terus memandangi hamparan keindahan yang tak pernah terbayang olehnya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah terpikir akan melihat sisi lain dari pohon sakura yang jauh lebih indah. Namun, sahabat bodohnya ini mampu memperlihatkannya meski harus mendapatkan kesulitan yang sepadan seperti, membawanya kabur di pagi buta._

 _"Ayahku pernah berkata, 'Sakura akan terlihat indah jika di lihat pada malam sebelun ia akan mekar'. Saat aku mengingatnya, aku langsung mendatangimu."_

 _Gadis itu menatap Len dalam diam. Ah, jadi itu alasannya pemuda itu menyelinap masuk di pagi buta seperti ini ke dalam rumahnya. "Trima kasih."_

 _"Umm?" Len menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung._

 _"Aku akan mengingat ini."_

 ** _~The Flow of Life~_**

"Mama?"

Rin Tersentak kecil tatkala sebuah panggilan dari buah hatinya itu memanggil dirinya. Wanita _Honey Blonde_ itu menghela nafas kecil saat menyadari kilatan dari masa lalunya kembali naik dari alam bawah sadarnya secara tiba-tiba dan tak terduga seakan menyadarkan bahwa dirinya takkan bisa lepas dari apapun yang coba ia lakukan. Sungguh menyesakkan.

"Mama."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Rinto memanggil Rin yang masih terus terdiam meski bocah laki-laki itu tahu bahwa sang ibu sudah tersadar dari apa yang di pikirkannya. Dengan perlahan, Rinto memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati sang ibu lalu membelai pipinya pelan. Sejujurnya, dalam hati sang buah hati hanya terisi rasa khawatir saat melihat orang yang di panggilnya 'Mama' ini terus saja terdiam sejak sampai di taman.

"Mama."

Rin sedikit terkejut dengan belaian sang buah hati pada pipinya yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia telah melupakan tujuannya ke tempat ini.

"Mama sakit?" Tanya Rinto pada mamanya yang telah menunjukan respon yang lebih baik lagi.

Melihat buah hatinya begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, hatinya terasa tercubit. Mengapa ia harus mengingatnya sekarang? Padahal ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dan berharga dari pada kenangannya. Menyadari kesalahannya, Rin pun hanya bisa memberikan sebuah senyum kecil seraya memegang kedua tangan mungil di sisi pipinya.

"Maaf ya, Rinto. Tadi Mamah hanya sedikit mengingat sesuatu saja." Kata Rin menjelaskan.

"Bohong."

Rin mengerjapkan matanya tatkala Rinto menuduhnya berbohong. "Lho, kenapa Rinto berpikir Mamah berbohong?" Tanya Rin.

"Mamah tidak mau piknik karena Rinto masih bermain dengan Paman tampan itu kan?" Kata Rinto seraya memberikan raut sedihnya.

Sejujurnya Rin memang sedikit kesal juga karena Rinto mulai memberontak. Sejak Len datang ke rumahnya tempo hari, sudah berkali-kali ia memberitahu Rinto agar tidak dekat-dekat Len lagi. Rin sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk mengajarkan Rinto menjadi seorang pemilih terhadap teman atau orang lain tapi, rasa takut dan cemas akan terbongkarnya identitas Rinto membuatnya sedikit lebih tegas. Rin hanya tidak ingin jika suatu saat identitas Rinto terbongkar, maka kehidupan damainya saat ini akan sirna.

"Sejujurnya, Mamah memang agak sedikit kesal karena Rinto tidak mau menuruti Mamah tapi, untuk kali ini mamah tidak berbohong. Mamah memang sedang mengingat sesuatu."

"Kalau Mamah memang tidak berbohong, kenapa Mamah tidak beritahu Rinto tentang apa yang mamah ingat?"

Ibu satu anak itu tersenyum seraya mengusap pelan rambut halus buah hatinya. "Mamah hanya mengingat saat Rinto berumur 1 tahun, Rinto selalu tertidur di bawah pohon sakura di halaman depan apartement kita. Rinto ingat?".

Kita tahu bahwa Rin berbohong atas apa yang di pikirkannya, tapi perkataannya tadi pun tidak bisa di bilang berbohong. Sejak dulu, Rinto memang paling senang tertidur di bawah pohon sakura di halaman depan apartementnya. Namun, pohon sakura itu sekarang telah di tebang sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu hingga mereka harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk mendatangi taman kota. Meski sekarang pucuk sakura pada pohon-pohon di taman ini belum mekar, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan akhir pekannya di luar.

Sebuah gelengan kecil yang menandakan bahwa bocah laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak ingat apapun yang di katakan sang ibu. Yah, wajar saja karena pada waktu itu Rinto masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Maka dari itu Rin hanya menanggapi Rinto dengan belaian. "Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Bukankah sekarang kita sedang piknik? Berarti nikmati saja yang ada sekarang. Mengerti?" Kata Rin pada Rinto.

Rinto mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi... Rinto lapar." Ucap Rinto seraya memanyunkan bibirnya dengan imut.

Melihat anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan, Rin hanya bisa tersenyum seraya menggembil pipi chubby tersebut. "Jika Rinto makan terus, Mama yakin Rinto akan mirip seperti bola." ucap Rin seraya terkekeh melihat anaknya yang mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Mama menyebalkan." Rajuk Rinto. "Kata Lily-sensei, Rinto bisa cepat tumbuh besar dan melindungi Mama kalau makan yang banyak."

Rin tersenyum senang mendengar Rinto ingin cepar besar untuk melindunginya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi menggebil pipi Rinto kini beralih pada kepala _Honey_ _Blonde_ bocah itu lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Baiklah, kalau Rinto mau tumbuh besar maka bantu Mama menyiapkan makanannya ya." Kata Rin.

"Ha'i!"

Dengan semangat Rinto mulai membantu Rin menata makanan pada kain yang menjadi alas tempat duduk mereka berdua. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan membagi waktu dengan orang yang kita sayangi meski sangat sulit menyesuaikan jadwal kerja Rin. Tapi, sekarang semuanya telah sebanding dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Tolong tuangkan jus jeruknya ke dalam gelas."

"Ha'i!

"Apa aku boleh kami boleh ikut acara piknik kalian?"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Rin dan Rinto kini terdengar dari arah samping kanan sehingga membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah tersebut. Sekitar 1 meter dari tempat mereka piknik, ada dua orang dengan rambut yang berbeda tengah tersenyum ke arah mereka dan Rin mengenali siapa mereka.

"Paman Len!"

Rinto berlari kecil kearah oranh yang di sebut paman Len itu dengan bahagia. Dan bukan hanya Len yang ada disana namun keberadaan wanita di sebelah Len kini benar-benar menghancurkan piknik keluarga antara Rinto dan Rin. Jika kalian bertanya itu siapa maka jawabannya dia adalah istri sah dari Len, Miku. Akhir pekan yang harusnya mereka nikmati hanya berdua kini berubah kacau. Tidak hanya kacau tapi, ini juga membuat dada Rin begitu sesak. Terlebih melihat Rinto berdiri di antara Len dan Miku. Padahal hanya dalam seperkian detik saja tapi sebuah keluarga bahagia terlihat begitu jelas di mata Rin. Menyakitkan.

"Hey! Apa kabarmu, jagoan?" Len mengusap gemas rambut _honey blonde_ Rinto.

"Rinto baik!" Jawabnya dengan semangat. "Paman datang kemari untuk bermain dengan Rinto?" sambungnya cepat.

"Paman akan bermain denganmu tapi, sebelum itu biar paman perkenalkan istri paman." Kata Len sebelum merangkul Miku. "Dia adalah tante Miku."

Miku melepas rangkulan Len dengan lembut. "Lepaskan, Len. Ini tempat umum."

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula kita ini suami-istri jadi, tak ada larangan yang menghalangiku untuk merangkulmu atau melakukan lebih bukan?" Kata Len seraya menarik pipi Miku gemas.

Miku melepaskan tangan Len yang menarik pipinya. "Kau ini memang susah di bilangi ya." Wanita teal menarik hidung suaminya pelan.

"Ehem."

Suasana romansa yang sempat terjadi itu kini menghilang tatkala suara deheman Rin yang cukup keras untuk menyadarkan kedua insan tersebut. "Bisakah kalian menyimpan kehidupan romansa di rumah saja? Anakku belum pantas melihat adegan percintaan." Ucap Rin.

Menyadari keberadaan anak kecil di hadapannya yang tengah memperhatikan adegan roman picisan antara dirinya dan sang istri, Len pun berdehem sebelum memutuskan untuk mengajak bermain Rinto yang langsung di setujui oleh bocah kecil tersebut. Tak hanya Len, awalnya Miku pun sedikit salah tingkah saat di tegor oleh teman kampusnya dulu. Tapi setelah melihat Len yang mengajak Rinto bermain, Miku pun memutuskan untuk mendekati Rin dan membantunya membereskan makanan untuk piknik mereka berdua. Tidak, sepertinya pikniknya menjadi mereka berempat.

"Biar ku bantu."

"Tidak perlu, ini sudah hampir selesai. Lebih baik kau duduk saja, Kagamine-san." Ucap Rin pada Miku yang sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak rela memanggil Miku dengan marga suaminya. Tunggu! Kenapa ia harus tak rela? Memangnya siapa dia? Bodoh.

Mengikuti perkataan Rin, Miku pun duduk di atas kain. Matanya terus memandangi Rin yang masih menata makanan dalam diam. "Ne, Rin-san. Kenapa sejak dulu kau tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama depan?" Tanya Miku.

Merasa tak di tanggapi, Miku pun mencoba mencari topik lain. "Kau tau. Sejak kau keluar dari kampus dan menghilang dari kota secara tiba-tiba, Len terus saja mencarimu selama bertahun-tahun. Apakah kau tau bagaimana khawatirnya dia saat sahabatnya menghilang begitu saja? Kenapa kau pergi? Apa kau terlibat masalah atau hal lain?"

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas kepergianku yang secara tiba-tiba." Rin menaruh segelas jus jeruk di hadapan Miku sebelum ia duduk di seberang gadis pecinta negi tersebut. "Tapi, apakah itu penting? Apakah menceritakan tentang apa alasan kepergianku penting? Kurasa tidak. Lagipula sekarang kalian bisa melihat sendiri, bukan? Aku sudah bahagia dengan keluarga kecilku. Jadi, tolong jangan tanyakan tentang masa lalu padaku. Aku mohon." Jelas Rin.

Miku terdiam tatkala mendengar pernyataan Rin. Sebegitu tidak inginnya kah wanita _honey blonde_ itu membicarakan kepergiannya? Apakah ada masalah yang serius hingga gadis itu tak mau membicarakannya apa lagi mengingatnya? Entahlah, tak ada bisa Miku tebak dari diri Rin. Toh, sejak pertama kali ia melihat Rin dahulu, wanita itu memang sulit untuk di gapai.

"Sekarang, kau pun sudah bahagiakan? Kau pun sudah memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Hari ini kau telah melihat anakku, ku harap aku pun bisa melihat anakmu." Mendengar perkataan Rin terakhir, membuat Miku menunduk.

"Tidak. Aku masih belum bisa memberikan sebuah keluarga yang lengkap untuk Len." Kata Miku.

"Hmm?"

"Seberapa pun berjuangnya kami hingga hari ini. Tetap, sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa memberikan seorang anak bagi Len."

Entah mengapa pernyataan Miku kali ini membuat tangannya mengepal erat. Entah mengapa rasanya dirinya satu langkah lebih unggul. Meski ia tahu bahwa dirinya telah kalah sejak awal. Tapi, mengingat dirinya memiliki Rinto... Rasanya sekarang ia seperti orang jahat saja. Dan apa-apaan yang di pikirkannya itu? Kenapa ia berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah dia telah berkomitmen untuk memulai kehidupan baru bersama Rinto? Padahal dia sudah tidak mau tahu lagi soal Len. Tapi kenapa perasaan jahat itu muncul? Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Mereka telah bahagia, maka ia pun harus bahagia bersama Rinto.

"Kuharap kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Kagamine-san."

 ** _~ THE FLOW OF LIFE~_**

"Rinto."

Rin menepuk pelan bahu anak laki-lakinya itu agar terbangun. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat Rinto yang sepertinya kelelahan setelah acara piknik mereka hingga sore tadi terlebih ini sudah pukul 12 malam. Tapi, ia ingin menunjukan sesuatu yang spesial untuk sang buah hati di musim semi kali ini.

"Rinto, ayo bangun."

"Unngh."

Bocah _honey blonde_ itu pun terbangun perlahan seraya mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. "Ayo bangun dan pakai ini. Kita akan melanjutkan piknik kita." Kata Rin seraya memberikan jaket pada Rinto.

"Umm..."

Masih dengan setengah mengantuk, Rinto pun memakai jaketnya perlahan. Tak hanya Rinto, Rin pun memakai sebuah cardigan untuk mencegah angin malam yang terasa cukup dingin. Setelah mereka berdua siap, Rin pun menggendong Rinto dalam pelukan dan berjalan keluar dari apartement kecilnya menuju sebuah tempat. Dalam perjalan, Rinto yang masih mengantuk pun kembali terlelap dalam gendongan Rin. Rin mengerti keadaan Rinto yang masih mengantuk maka dari itu ia membiarkan anaknya tertidur selama perjalanan, toh ia tidak keberatan menggendong anaknya.

Sekitar 45 menit Rin berjalan menuju arah taman kota tempat mereka piknik tadi, dan kini mereka telah sampai. Rin kembali menepuk pelan bahu Rinto untuk membangunkan bocah yang tertidur itu.

"Rinto, ayo bangun."

"Rinto ngantuk." Gumam bocah itu seraya mengusapkan wajahnya pada bahu hangat sang mamah.

"Bangun dulu sebentar."

"Ungg..." Dengan masih mengantuk, Rinto mencoba membuka matanya meski beberapa kali ia terus mengucek mata seraya menguap.

"Coba Rinto lihat itu."

Mendengar arahan dari Mamahnya, Rinto pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada apa yang di tunjuk Rin. "Uwaaaaaaaaahhhhh." Rinto begitu takjub atas apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

"Cantik bukan?" Rinto mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Rin. "Dulu, Papahmu pernah memberitahu mamah soal ini juga. Katanya, bunga sakura akan terlihat jauh lebih indah jika di lihat saat malam sebelum ia akan mekar. Dulu Papahmu memberitahu Mamah sekarang giliran Rinto yang melihatnya." Jelas Rin.

"Rinto akan beritahu Lui-kun dan yang lainnya besok!" Kata Rinto semangat.

Rin tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Rinto. "Jangan." Kata Rin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini rahasia kita berdua, Rinto mengerti?"

Rinto mengangguk. "Rahasia Rinto dan Mamah!"

"Ya, rahasia Rinto, mamah dan kabut bunga sakura."

 ** _TBC_**

 **Hall** **o,**

 **Maaf aku ngaret banget soal cerita ini dan lainnya. tapi semuanya udah ku jelasin di critaku yang baru. Tenang aja walau aku buat crita baru, yang lain ga terbelangkai kok.**

 **maaf kalau kali ini pendek dan ga memuaskan. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ku Kerjakan karna untuk Chapter selanjutnya bakal mulai intens jalan critanya** dan Kemungkinan beberapa chapter depan, Crita ini bakal naik Rating jadi M. Jadi, saya harap bagi yang nanyai kelanjutan crita ini di chapter depan. Silahkan cari di rating M.

 **Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mau membaca crita ini dan mendukung saya. Saya harap readers sekalian berkenan memberikan review untuk membangun crita ini.**

 **Mungkin itu saja untuk chapter kali ini. Maaf kalau belum memuaskan. Dan Trima kasih.**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	5. Chapter 4: Badai pertama

"Sekali lagi, maaf."

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Rinto menikmatinya juga, bukan?"_

"Begitulah. Tapi-" Rin mengeratkan jari pada ponselnya, "Entah mengapa firasatku tidak enak, terlebih bersama mereka-"

 _"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, Rin. Nikmatilah waktumu bersama Rinto, lagipula sangat jarang kalian mendapatkan waktu bersama seperti sekarang, bukan?"_

"Kurasa kau benar, Gumiya."

 _"Dan satu hal lagi, ku anggap liburan ini adalah hadiahku padamu atas kerja kerasmu selama ini. Jadi aku takkan memotong gajimu di akhir bulan."_

"Trima kasih, Gumiya."

 _"Daripada kau berlama-lama berbincang tidak jelas denganku, lebih baik kembalilah bersenang-senang dengan anakmu. Lagipula aku harus kembali mengurus cafe."_

"Kau benar, sepertinya Rinto pun sudah mulai mencariku. Sekali lagi Trima kasih atas pengertianmu, Gumiya."

 _"Kau tak perlu sungkan padaku."_

Sambungan telepon itu sebagai tanda berakhirnya perbincangan Rin dengan Gumiya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menelpon Gumiya. Hari ini dan untuk dua hari kedepan ia tidak bisa bekerja disana karena hal mendadak yang mengharuskannya Rin pergi bersama sang buah hati. Sejujurnya Rin tidak mau pergi, tapi melihat wajah bahagia dan pandangan memohon Rinto membuat hatinya luluh seketika. Ia tidak bisa menolak apa yang anaknya inginkan.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Len datang ke rumahnya, tapi kali ini ia tidak datang untuk berkunjung melainkan untuk mengajak Rin dan Rinto bertamasya. Pria _blonde_ itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya mendapat hari libur dan ia berpikir untuk pergi bertamasya bersama sang istri dan keluarga sahabatnya selama 3 hari 2 malam di villa milik Len. Awalnya Rin ingin menolak ajakan Len, namun tolakkan Rin tidak berhasil karena Rinto begitu bersemangat mendengar acara tamasya keluar kota pertamanya dan alhasil wanita _honey blonde_ itu menerima ajakan Len.

"Mama!"

 _Bruk!_

Tubuh mungil nan ramping milik Rin itu sedikit terhuyung kedepan tatkala sang buah hati berlari lalu memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya, Rin berbalik dan berjongkok di hadapan Rinto setelah melepaskan pelukan kecil sang buah hati untuk memberikan nasihat seperti biasa. "Bukankah sudah berkali-kali mama katakan? Itu bahaya, Rinto." Tegur Rin.

"Maaf..."

Rin mengusap pucuk kepala anaknya seraya tersenyum. "Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi, Janji?" Rin mengangkat lengannya dengan jari kelilingking yang teracung lalu ia disodorkan ke arah anaknya.

"Umm!" Rinto mengaitkan jari kelilingkingnya pada jari kelingking Rin sebagai tanda perjanjian mereka.

Hal yang paling disyukuri dalam hidup Rin adalah Rinto. Dari sekian banyak anak seumurnya yang pasti sedang dalam masa memberontak, ia malah memiliki anak yang begitu pengertian. "Ingat! Jangan buat paman dan bibi kerepotan, jangan pergi jauh- jauh jika tidak ada yang menemani dan jangan membuat Mama khawatir, mengerti?" kata Rin pada anaknya.

"Umm!" Rinto mengangguk tatkala mendengar perkataan Mamanya.

Rin tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala anaknya. "Masuklah! Mama akan menyusulmu nanti."

" _Ha'i_!"

Rinto berlari masuk dengan bahagia saat Mamahnya telah mengijinkannya masuk ke dalam vila mewah yang ia pikir adalah sebuah Mansion megah seperti yang ada di dalam televisi. Ah... Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan melihat buah hati sendiri bahagia, itulah yang di pikirkan Rin saat ini tapi...

Rin menengah menatap seluruh bagian vila tersebut dalam diam. Sejak sampai di tempat ini, perasaannya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi tidak enak. Entah ini tanda untuknya atau hanya sebuah intuisi seorang wanita. Rin mengepalkan jemarinya di atas dada dan berharap tak ada hal yang dapat membahayakan semua orang terlebih Rinto. Ia harap perasaan ini hanyalah salah satu kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

"Ku harap semua akan baik-baik saja."

 ** _T_** ** _he Flow of Life_**

"Bagaimana, Rinto? Apa makanannya enak?"

"Umm!" Rinto mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Len padanya. "Enak!" Tambahnya.

"Makanlah yang banyak lagipula untuk liburan kita, paman membeli banyak daging untukmu."

"Benarkah, Paman?" Tanya Rinto antusias.

"Ya, maka dari itu paman mengajakmu kesini."

"Huaaaa! Trima Kasih paman." Ucap Rinto bahagia saat mengetahui paman Lennya telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang cukup mewah hanya untuk dirinya.

"Jadi, Rinto suka yang mana? Daging ayam, daging babi atau daging sapi?" Tanya Len.

Mendengar pertanyaan Len, Rinto berpikir keras menimbang-nimbang apa yang paling dia suka. Tapi, ada satu masalah, "Rinto tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

"Baguslah, berarti Rinto menyukai semuanya, bukan?"

Kali ini Rinto menggeleng untuk menanggapi perkataan Miku. "Rinto tidak tahu rasanya daging." Kata Rinto dengan polos yang membuat Miku dan Len saling menatap bingung.

"Rinto hanya tau daging ayam, ya?" Tanya Miku yang sekali lagi mendapat gelengan dari Rinto.

"Rinto-,"

"Rinto, bukankah Mama sudah berkali-kali katakan? Jika Rinto ingin mengobrol maka habiskan makananmu terlebih dahulu." Potong Rin yang membuat anaknya menunduk.

" _Gomen_."

Rin menaruh alat makan yang dirinya kenakan pada _plate_ di hadapannya meski makanan tersebut belum ia habiskan. "Trima kasih atas makananya." Ucapnya seraya bangkit dari posisi duduk dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruang makan yang membuat semua orang menatapnya.

Melihat Rin yang bersikap dingin, Rinto hanya bisa menunduk diam dengan wajah murung. Tahu akan perubahan ekspresi Rinto, Len pun menepuk bocah laki-laki yang duduk di sebrang meja dengan senyuman. "Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Mungkin mamamu hanya terlalu lelah dan ingin segera istirahat."

Rinto menggeleng kecil. "Mama pasti marah pada Rinto." Katanya.

"Mama Rinto tidak marah, dia hanya butuh istirahat karena perjalanan kita yang cukup jauh saja. Sekarang, habiskan makananmu agar Mama Rinto senang." Kata Miku menyemangati bocah _honey blonde_ itu.

Masih dengan wajah muramnya, Rinto kembali melanjutkan aktifitas makannya meski tidak seantusias tadi.

~(.o.)~

Rin sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa dirinya tetap tidak bisa bertingkah normal di hadapan Len? Padahal mereka sudah mengajak Rin dan Rinto secara baik-baik, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa berbaik hati. Terlebih melihat keadaan di ruang makan tadi, benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa bersikap normal. Entah mengapa melihat kebersamaan Rinto dengan mereka membuat Rin semakin merasa bahwa buah hatinya itu tak seharusnya bersama dengan dia.

Rin mematikan _shower_ yang membasahi tubuh sejak tadi untuk menyudahi kegiatan mandinya, tapi tak membuat Rin bergegas keluar dari sana. Sejujurnya ia masih saja terus membayangkan suasana keluarga bahagia antara Len, Miku dan Rinto yang berlangsung saat makan makan tadi. Dalam diam ia mengelus permukaan kulit perutnya yang terlukis garis melintang cukup besar sebagai tanda bahwa pernah ada yang keluar dari sana.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Setitik air mata turun melintasi pipi putih Rin. Rin membekap mulutnya sendiri tatkala sebuah isak tangis mulai keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Jika dipikir lagi, ia sudah tak ingat kapan saat dirinya menangis terakhir kali. Kebersamaannya bersama dengan Rinto membuat Rin melupakan segala kesedihan maupun rasa lelah yang wanita itu rasakan. Akan tetapi semua ingatan masa lalunya kini telah kembali bersama dengan kebohongan yang selalu ia lakukan dengan mengataskan namakan kebahagiaan setiap orang yang dicintainya.

"Maaf ..."

 ** _The Flow of Life_**

Di hari kedua, Rin mencoba merilekskan diri dengan berbagai hal sejak pagi. Seperti kata Gumiya kemarin, ia harus bersenang di liburannya kali ini. Maka dari itu sejak pagi ia mengijinkan Rinto bermain bersama Len maupun Miku dan Rin sendiri menikmati indahnya pemandangan di sekitar vila.

Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak ia menikmati ketenangan seperti ini, entah mengapa ia merasa pernah datang ke tempat ini.

"Rasanya seperti jaman kuliah dulu."

Rin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Len yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya. Melihat pria _blonde_ itu membuat kaki Rin ingin melangkah pergi begitu saja, namun hal itu dicegah oleh tuannya. Ia tidak boleh terus melarikan diri pada takdir mereka, ia harus menerima segalanya. Rin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pagar pembatas teras yang sejak tadi ia pegang sebelum menarik nafas memberanikan diri melangkah maju demi kehidupannya bersama Rinto. Benar, sekarang bukan lagi tentang dirinya atau pria ini, namun ini tentang Rin dan buah hati kecilnya.

"Kau benar."

Len memutar kepalanya untuk sekedar menatap Rin. "Sudah hampir 3 bulan aku memperhatikanmu selama berada di kota ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa kau berbeda dengan Rin yang kukenal dulu." Ucap Len.

Tanpa mau menatap Len, Rin menjawab, "Apapun yang kau lihat dariku sekarang adalah diriku dimasa ini. Semua orang dapat berubah sesuai keadaan, bukankah kau pun sama?"

Mendengar perkataan Rin, Len kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit disana. Perlahan Rin sedikit menyadari perubahan emosi Len saat melirik pria tersebut dari sudut matanya.

"Entahlah."

 _Tes._

Tetesan air hujan jatuh menimpah wajah Rin yang membuat wanita itu kembali menatap langit. Padahal langit begitu cerah tanpa adanya noda sedikit pun, tapi semua itu berangsur-angsur berubah kelabu. Rin mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari volume air hujan yang semakin banyak begitu pula dengan Len.

Seiring hujan yang semakin deras, Rin pun mulai menyadari tugas pentingnya sebagai seorang ibu. "Rinto." Ucap seraya mengarahkan pandangan pada Len. "Len, kemana Miku mengajak Rinto pergi? Mengapa mereka berdua belum kembali sampai sekarang?" Sambungnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, Miku mengajaknya untuk danau di belakang vila."

Danau? Seingat Rin, ia sama sekali tidak melihat danau saat berjalan-jalan tadi. Tunggu! Tadi Len mengatakan belakang vila, bukan? Bukankah belakang vila adalah hutan? Berarti danau yang Len maksud berada di dalam hutan. Ini gawat! Dalan keadaan cuaca seperti ini maka hutan bukanlah tempat bagus untuk melakukan rekreasi bahkan meski cuaca bagus sekalipun, hutan bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk itu.

"Aku harus pergi."

Langkah kaki Rin terhenti tatkala Len menarik lengannya. "Kau mau kemana di cuaca seperti ini?" Tanya Len.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus mencari, Rinto!"

"Tenanglah! Aku yakin Miku juga pasti akan menjaganya."

Rin menghentakkan lengannya kuat agar Len melepaskan genggamannya. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku ini ibunya! Aku tidak bisa menaruh kepercayaanku pada siapapun selain diriku sendiri!" Kata Rin.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, tapi cobalah untuk tenang sedikit saja! Lagipula bertindak ceroboh dalam cuaca seperti ini akan medatangkan bahaya." Jawab Len memberikan pengertian. "Biarkan aku yang mencarinya. Lagipula Miku adalah istriku, jadi sudah seharusnya aku mencari di saat seperti ini. Lagipula, Rinto sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri."

Rinto adalah anakmu! Mungkin itu yang ingin teriakan pada Len, namun lidahnya mulai terasa kelu untuk mengungkapkan sebuah kejujuran. Rin mengigit bibir bawahnya tatkala dadanya berdenyut menyakitkan seperti yang ia rasakan dahulu. Sebagai seorang perempuan, Rin tidak ingin melihat perempuan lain merasakan sakit seperti ini juga. Ia tidak bisa menghancurkan keluarga yang telah terbangun cukup harmonis hanya karena sebuah fakta. Ya, fakta yang mungkin saja takkan pernah bisa dipercayai oleh pria _blonde_ itu.

"Aku janji akan membawakan Rinto padamu."

Tidak, ia tak bisa memberikan tanggung jawab ini pada siapapun. "Tidak! Aku akan pergi bersamamu." Kata Rin.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak bisa membawamu. Terlalu berbahaya pergi dalam situasi seperti ini dengan membawamu."

"Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rinto bersama siapapun selain diriku! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan ikut bersamamu!"

Len menghela nafas mendengar perkataan keras kepala Rin dulu telah kembali. "Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menghentikanmu, dasar keras kepala."

Namun, melihat sifat Rin yang keras seperti ini, entah mengapa membuat Len tersenyum bahagia.

 ** _T_** ** _o be Continue_**

 **Hola, bertemu lagi dengan saya si author ngaret.**

 **Di _chapter_ kali ini sebenarnya agak cukup panjang, tapi mengingat saya tidak mau terlalu panjang apa lagi ini bukan cerita action, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk memotongnya menjadi 2 _chapter_. Tapi, untuk kelanjutan _chapter_ nya, kayanya saya ga bisa langsung _UP_ , mengingat ff lain menunggu.**

 **Kemungkinan setelah ff saya yang berjudul " _Under The Moon_ " Up chapter 2 nya. Saya akan langsung _UP_ kelanjutan ff ini. Yah, walau saya tau ga ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya juga sih... hehehehe...**

 **Ok, mungkin segitu dulu. Sekali lagi saya bertrima kasih pada _Reader_ yang mau mampir untuk membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di _Next Chapter_.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	6. Chapter 5: Badai Kedua

_"Rin!"_

 _Seorang bocah laki-laki berlari tatkala melihat gadis kecil seumuran dengannya tengah terduduk di atas ayunan dalam sebuah taman kota. Gadis itu menatap si bocah tatkala namanya dipanggil dengan pandangan sayu hingga tak lama ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Kau kemana saja, Rin? Aku dan ayah mencarimu kemana-mana saat sampai di panti."_

 _"Rin?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu menengadahkan kepala yang memperlihatkan beberapa luka lebam di wajah mungilnya untuk menatap bocah di hadapannya. Bocah blonde itu terkejut dengan apa yang ia dapati saat ini._

 _"Siapa yang memukulmu, Rin?! Katakan siapa yang berani memukulmu, biar aku hajar dia!"_

 _Melihat bocah di hadapannya bersemangat untuk membalaskan dendam dirinya, gadis kecil itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya menabrak tiang saja, Len." Jawabnya._

 _"Kau bohong! Kau pasti diapa-apakan bukan!? Tidak mungkin kau menabrak sesuatu hingga biru hampir setiap hari."_

 _Ah, bocah itu sudah cukup pintar untuk menilai keadaan sepertinya._ _"Apa Rin pernah berbohong?" Kata gadis itu untuk meyakinkan._

 _"Umm... Tidak."_

 _"Nah! Kalau begitu tidak perlu ada yang dipukul lagi. Tapi kalau Len mau, pukul saja tiang listri disana." Gadis itu menunjuk sebuah tiang listrik di ujung taman._

 _Melihat tiang listrik yang cukup besar disana, bocah itu pun mengurungkan niat untuk menghajar apapun. Ia tahu rasanya pasti sangat sakit jika memukul tiang besi tersebut. "A-ah... Tidak perlu! Lagipula Rin baik-baik sajakan?" Ucapnya yang mendapat sebuah anggukkan kecil. "Ayo pulang."_

 _"Tidak bisa."_

 _"Ekh?"_

 _"Kaki Rin terkilir dan berdarah saat kemari. Rasanya sangat sakit saat berjalan."_

 _Mendengar perkataan temannya, bocah laki-laki itu pun berjongkok di hadapan gadis kecil tersebut seraya memperhatikan pergelangan kakinya yang membengkak dan berdarah akibat luka. Bocah itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sapu tangan kuning dan gunting lipat kecil dari dalam sana. Tanpa diintruksi, bocah tersebut menggunting sapu tangan yang ia pegang menjadi dua lalu mengikatkannya pada luka si gadis kecil._

 _"Sakit!" Ringis gadis itu._

 _"Sakit? Salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh kau pergi tanpa menggunakan alas kaki."_

 _Setelah selesai mengikat sapu tangannya pada kaki si gadis kecil, bocah itu berbalik memunggunginya lalu berjongkok. "Ayo naik!" Katanya._

 _"Ekh?"_

 _"Ayo cepat naik! Aku akan menggendong Rin sampai panti. Saat sampai sana, aku akan meminta ayah untuk membawa Rin ke dokter."_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat naik!"_

 _"Len."_

 _"Apa? Kau tidak mau ku gendong?"_

 _"Terima kasih."_

 ** _The Flow of Life_**

"Rinto!"

"Miku!"

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, namun mereka masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Miku dan Rinto. Terlebih hujan yang semakin deras sejak tadi membuat mereka ekstra berhati-hati dengan tanah yang terasa licin. Tidak hanya itu, curah hujan yang cukup tinggi membuat jarak pandang mereka semakin menipis.

 _Bruk!_

"Rin!"

Len berlari ke arah Rin tatkala gadis itu terjatuh karena tersandung akar pohon. Dengan perlahan Len membantu Rin untuk berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja, Rin?" Tanya Len.

"Aku melihat sebuah pondok di sebelah sana." Kata Rin seraya menunjuk arah di depannya. "Aku yakin Rinto ada di dalam sana." Sambung Rin.

"Kau yakin, Rin?"

"Aku yakin!"

"Jangan bilang itu intuisi seorang ibu."

Rin menatap Len dengan kesal. "Setidaknya aku memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan anakku!" Dan tidak seperti ayahnya, sambungnya dalam hati.

"Kuharap kau benar. Ayo!"

Rin menatap punggung Len yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya dengan cukup cepat sedangkan ia masih belum melangkah sedikit pun dari tempat terjatuh tadi. Sebenarnya bukan ia tidak ingin melangkah, hanya saja pergelangan kaki kanannya terkilir dan berdarah karena tergores akar pohon dengan cukup dalam. Ia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya perlahan seraya menahan sakit. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminta tolong Len untuk membantunya ke pondok tersebut, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Miku salah paham nantinya.

"Perlahan saja."

 ** _The Flow of Life_**

"Permisi."

"Bagaimana, Len?"

Len memutar tubuhnya menatap Rin yang baru sampai pondok. "Tidak ada jawaban." Jawabnya.

"Kau sudah mencoba membuka pintunya?"

"Sudah, tapi pintunya macet. Mungkin karena sudah tua jadi engselnya karatan atau karena hal lain."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau dobrak saja?"

"Ini rumah orang. Aku tidak bisa mendobraknya sembarangan."

"Ini di tengah hutan, Len! Tidak mungkin ada orang yang tinggal disini! Lagipula ini masih tanah milikmu, jadi kau berhak untuk melakukan sesuatu di tanahmu sendiri." Kata Rin kesal karena Len yang terlalu bertele-tele.

"Tapi-"

"Jika kau tidak mau, biar aku yang mendobraknya!" Potong Rin.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mendobraknya."

Setelah berkata demikian, Len mundur sedikit dari pintu di depannya lau ia mulai menbrakan tubuh bagian atasnya dengan cukup kencang, namun dalam percobaan pertama sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Bohong kalau melihat adegan di televisi yang bisa langsung terbuka hanya dengan satu hingga tiga kali dobrakan, padahal semua itu tidak segampang kelihatannya kecuali pintu tersebut memang sudah rapuh. Len mulai melakukan percobaan berikutnya hingga empat kali dan akhirnya engsel pintu pun rusak dan pintu jatuh ke arah dalam.

"Miku!"

Len berlari memasuki rumah tatkala melihat istrinya terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan pakaian kotor di atas sebuah tikar. Mendengar teriakan Len, Rin pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke dalam pondok. Di dalam pondok tersebut memang ada Miku yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihat buah hati kecilnya bersama Miku.

"Rinto... Rinto ini Mama. Rinto dimana?"

Tak ada satupun jawaban yang Rin dapatkan.

"Tidak mungkin perasaanku salah. Aku yakin Rinto ada disini!"

Dengan tertatih, Rin menelusuri seluruh ruangan di dalam pondok tersebut. Dari kamar pertama hingga ketiga, tak ada satupun yang menunjukkan keberadaan Rinto. Kakinya kembali melangkah lebih dalam lagi hingga sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini adalah dapur karena ada beberapa perlatan masak dan tungku yang masih menyala di dalamnya. Matanya menelusuri ruangan itu hingga matanya tertuju pada sebuah tikar yang tergulung dengan bercak merah di pojok ruangan. Dengan rasa penasaran, Rin melangkah maju ke arah tikar tersebut.

"Berhenti, Rin!

Mendengar ucapan Len, Rin menghentikan niatannya yang mencoba membuka tikar tersebut lalu menengok ke belakang. "Ada apa, Len?" Tanyanya.

"Kembali kemari!"

"Kenapa?"

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, jangan lakukan!"

"Apa sih!?"

"Rin, dengarkan perkataanku dan kemarilah."

Rin mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan keanehan dari sifat Len sekarang ini. Kenapa sih? Ia hanya penasaran dengan tikar itu saja, tidak lebih. Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Len, Rin pun kembali memperhatikan tikar yang tergulung tak jauh dari ia berdiri. Ia membungkuk lalu mendorong tikar tersebut dengan keras hingga menggelinding terbuka.

Mata Rin melebar tatkala tikar itu menampakkan sesuatu di dalamnya. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu sesak, tubuhnya lemas bagaikan jeli, dan pandangannya mengabur begitu saja saat ia melihat yanh ada di dalam tikar itu adalah Rinto.

"Rin!"

Dengan cepat Len menangkap tubuh Rin yang limbung agar tidak membentur tanah. Padahal sudah ia peringatkan sejak tadi, tapi Rin sama sekali tidak mau mendengarnya. Saat Rin mencari-cari Rinto, Miku terbangun dan menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Rinto dibawa paksa oleh orang yang tidak di kenal hingga kejadian dimana bocah kecil itu bisa ada di dalam tikar.

Len menatap tubuh kecil penuh luka dan darah milik Rinto dengan kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga anak dari sahabatnya itu. Bahkan ia tidak bisa memberikan kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan yang dijanjikannya pada bocah tersebut.

"Maaf."

Hanya sebuah permohonan maaf yang bisa ia berikan sebagai pertolongan untuk dirinya sendiri.

 ** _To be Continue_**


	7. Chapter 6

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman, Rin."

"Gumiya?"

Perlahan Rin mengubah posisinya yang terbaring menjadi duduk dengan bantuan Gumiya. Mata biru Rin mengamati setiap sudut ruangan bernuansa putih yang ia yakini bukanlah kamar villa maupun apartemennya. Tidak hanya matanya saja yang merespon keadaan tempat baru ini, tapi hidungnya pun mencium bau obat-obatan yang menguar dan begitu khas dari tempat ini. Kali ini Rin yakin bahwa dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Rin yang kebingungan dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Gumiya menghela nafas dengan perilaku Rin saat ini. Ia ingat perkataan Dokter sebelumnya tentang keadaan Rin. Sekarang, ia harus menenangkan satu-satunya karyawan di cafenya itu. "Aku datang karena mendapat sambungan telepon dari Kagamine- _san_."

"Sambungan telepon?"

Gumiya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rin. "Aku mendapat kabar bahwa kau pingsan saat mencari Rinto di tengah hutan." Jelas Gumiya.

"Rinto?"

Rin terdiam sebentar setelah menggumamkan nama anaknya, perlahan ingatan tentang Rinto terputar seperti kaset rusak. Ingatannya saat ia mencari bocah laki-laki itu ke dalam hutan bersama Len, ingatannya tentang ia dan Len yang memasuki sebuah rumah untuk mencari Rinto, ingatannya tentang bungkusan besar yang terbalut tikar lusuh penuh darah dan diketahui adalah tubuh Rinto, dan semua ingatan hingga dirinya tidak sadar diri pun membuat nafas Rin terasegal-segal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rin?"

"Rinto,"

"Rin?"

"Dimana Rinto? Dimana anakku?" Tanya Rin dengan nada tinggi pada Gumiya.

"Dia ada di ruang operasi dan sedang di tangani oleh dokter sejak satu jam yang la-tunggu sebentar! Kau mau kemana?" Gumiya menahan tubuh Rin yang hendak turun dari tempat tidur _singel bed_ khusus rumah sakitnya.

Rin menatap Gumiya. "Aku harus bertemu dengan Rinto! Aku harus menemaninya!" Kata Rin.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dalam keadaan lemah dan masih _shock_ seperti ini!"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Aku adalah ibunya! Aku harus menemaninya! Aku harus terus bersamanya!" Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi pucat Rin. "Aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi. Aku tidak mau Rinto pergi dariku. Aku tidak mau sendiri lagi." Sambung Rin dengan lirih.

Gumiya bukanlah orang yang bisa tega melihat seorang wanita menangis di hadapannya, terlebih menangisi anaknya yang tengah sekarat dan dirinya sendiri. Maka dari itu, sebuah helaan nafas pun diberikan sebagai jawaban awal. "Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan menganggu, mengerti?" Kata Gumiya.

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Rin. "Terima kasih." ucapnya.

Wanita mungil itu kini turun perlahan dari tempat tidurnya dengan bantuan Gumiya. Saat kakinya kanannya menyentuh lantai, ia meringis tatkala rasa sakit seakan berkumpul di satu tempat hingga membuatnya berpegangan pada lengan Gumiya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pergelangan kakinya yang telah dibalut. Ah, ia ingat saat di hutan Rin terjatuh dan menyebabkan pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Tunggu, jika kakinya terkilir dan terlebih ia pingsan, maka siapa yang membawanya ke rumah sakit? Dan siapa yang membayar pengobatannya?

"Gumiya."

"Ya?"

"Siapa yang membawaku ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Rin seraya menatap pria yang tengah memeganginya itu.

"Kagamine- _san_ menggendongmu ke villa bersama istrinya yang membawa Rinto lalu mereka menelponku dengan ponselmu. Setelah itu aku membawamu dan Rinto bersamanya ke rumah sakit. Kau tak perlu memikirkan administrasinya karena aku yang membayarnya." Jelas Gumiya.

Ah, benar. Tidak mungkin Len yang melakukannya. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya, dan dengan bodohnya ia berpikir bahwa Len langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit dan membiayai mereka berdua. Tunggu! Kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu? Bodoh.

"Memangnya ada apa, Rin?"

Rin kembali dari segala pemikirannya dan menatap Gumiya. "A-ah, tidak." Rin terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Terima kasih, Gumiya."

 _ **The Flow of life**_

"Rin."

Mendengar nama sahabatnya dipanggil oleh Miku, Len yang sejak tadi berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding, kini menatap pintu ruang operasi kini menengok ke arah sahabatnya dan Gumiya. Melihat Rin berjalan tertatih dengan bantuan Gumiya menuju ke arah mereka, Len pun segera menghampiri Rin.

"Biar aku saja yang membantunya, Megpoid- _san_. kau sudah membantu mengurus ini dan itu sejak tadi."

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, tapi aku bisa mengurus ini sendirian." Gumiya berjalan melewati Len sambil membopong dan mendudukan wanita _honey blonde_ itu di kursi ruang tunggu tepatnya di samping Miku.

"Terima kasih, Gumiya."

"Kau tak perlu sungkan padaku."

"Rin- _san_."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Rin pun menengok ke arah Miku. "Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian yang menimpa Rinto- _kun._ Aku tidak pernah tau semuanya akan jadi seperti ini. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Rin memperhatikan Miku yang menunduk di sampingnya dengan tubuh bergetar. Rin yakin, Miku pasti tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Sejujurnya Rin memang menyalahkan Miku dalam hati, namun jika ini memang kehendak Tuhan, apa yang bisa ia perbuat selain memaafkannya? Maka dari itu, yang bisa Rin lakukan adalah menggenggam tangan Miku yang terkepal di paha dan menenangkan istri sahabatnya itu.

"Aku yakin Rinto akan baik-baik saja. Daripada menyalahkan diri sendiri, bukankah lebih baik kita mendoakan keselamatannya?" Kata Rin yang mendapat sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya Miku sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

"Dimana suamimu, Rin?"

Genggaman tangan Rin pada Miku sedikit mengerat tatkala Len menanyakan perihal pendampingnya. Beruntung wanita _tosca_ di hadapannya ini masih larut dalam kesedihan sehingga tidak menyadari perubahan suasana hati Rin yang terasa di genggamannya. Padahal pertanyaan seperti itulah yang selalu dihindari Rin, tapi melihat keadaannya sekarang, apa yang dapat Rin berikan sebagai jawaban? Ia telah bercerai? Pasti Len akan mengamuk dan mencari suaminya tersebut yang nyatanya tidak ada. Suaminya kerja di luar kota? Pasti tidak mungkin tidak datang, jika mendengar anaknya dalam kondisi sekarat. Suaminya telah meninggal? Rin yakin Len akan mengasihaninya dan ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Aku-"

"Rin belum menikah."

Rin segera menatap Gumiya tatkala pria berambut hijau itu membongkar rahasianya. "Gu-gumiya,"

"Belum menikah? Maksudmu, Rin..." Len menatap Rin dan yang ditatap pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gumiya, kumohon hentikan!" Kata Rin dengan suara kecil seraya menarik ujung pakaian Gumiya.

"Rin belum menikah hingga sekarang karena diriku. Keluargaku belum bisa menerima Rin, maka dari itu aku belum bisa menikahinya." Dua pasang mata berwarna sama itu menatap Gumiya terkejut.

"Gu-gumiya? A-apa mak-"

"Rinto? Apa Rinto anakmu?"

"Apapun yang kau pikirikan, akan ku anggap benar."

"Gumiya!"

Gumiya menatap Rin yang meneriaki namanya itu dengan senyuman. "Kau tak perlu merasa malu lagi pada statusmu, Rin."

"Aku tak percaya. Jika kau memang ayahnya, mengapa kau membiarkan Rin hidup di apartemen tidak layak bersama Rinto? Aku tahu kau berbohong demi melindungi Rin." Len kembali menatap Rin yang masih menarik baju Gumiya. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Rin. Aku telah mengenalmu selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tahu gelagatmu yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Jadi kumohon katakanlah sejujurnya, apa yang terjadi padamu selama beberapa tahun ini, Rin!"

"Bisakah kau tidak menyudutkan Rin seperti ini?" Gumiya menggenggam tangan Rin yang memegang pakaiannya. "Setidaknya aku tidak menelantarkannya. Aku memberikan Rin pekerjaan dan untuk masalah apartemen dan segala halnya, kau ingin Rin jadi buah bibir bagi masyarakat jika tinggal bersamaku yang belum memiliki status sah dengannya?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

"Jika kau tidak mempercayai omongan, maka perhatikan ini!"

Dengan sekali hentakan, Gumiya menarik Rin hingga berdiri dan merangkul pinggang kecil wanita di hadapannya. Meski tinggi mereka terpaut cukup jauh yang membuat Rin hanya sedada Gumiya, namun pria hijau itu dapat menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dengan cepat. Ya, Gumiya memisahkan jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Rin yang membuat gadis itu terkejut. Tak sampai di situ, Gumiya mulai melumat bibir Rin yang pasif dan jika di perhatikan dengan jelas, Rin benar-benar tidak ahli dalam hal ini, namun Gumiya membuatnya terlihat seperti terbiasa melakukannya.

Tangan mungil Rin yang terbebas pun mendorong-dorong dada Gumiya agar terlepas juga memberinya nafas dan hal itu berhasil. "Apa yang kau lahmpph!"

Gumiya kembali menyerbu bibir Rin dengan lumatannya. Tapi kali ini tak hanya sekedar lumayan, lidah Gumiya pun merangsek masuk ke dalam mulut Rin dan menari di dalamnya. Lidah tersebut mulai mencari teman untuk menari di dalam sana hingga menemukan apa yang di cari. Gumiya mulai melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Rin dan mengajaknya beradu dalam mulut wanita tersebut yang menghantarkan decapan erotis dari sana.

Entah karena tubuhnya masih lemah atau memang bibir dan lidah Gumiya terlalu hebat hingga kaki Rin terasa lemas, bahkan ia sadar bahwa saat ini bukan kaki yang menahan tubuhnya namun lengan Gumiya membuatnya tetap berdiri. Gumiya mengakhiri ciuman panasnya yang meninggalkan seutas tali dari peraduan air liur mereka berdua, namun belum menyelesaikan segalanya.

Pria hijau itu beralih pada telinga Rin. "Kau boleh menamparku setelah ini, tapi bertahanlah sedikit lagi." Bisiknya di sela lumatan Gumiya pada cuping Rin saat merasakan tubuh gadis itu mulai gemetar ketakutan.

Kini Gumiya mulai turun dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Rin. Lidahnya kembali terjulur untuk menikmati kulit putih Rin dan membuat wanita yang di rengkuhnya itu mengerang kecil. Entah memang ingin membuktikan pada Len atau terbawa nafsu, tapi yang jelas decapan mereka berdua kini menjadi pusat perhatian bagi orang-orang di rumah sakit.

"Cu-cukup, Gumiyahh!"

Gumiya dapat melihat Len dari sudut matanya yang terlihat menahan kesal. "Mcchh... Kau sangat manis seperti biasanya, Rin." Goda Gumiya. Tidak, sebenarnya Gumiya tengah menggoda Len agar semakin kesal dengan situasi ini. Ah tidak, malahan sepertinya pria blonde itu menikmati tontonan erotis di hadapannya, terbukti dari bagian depan celana jeans yang ia kenakan itu mengembang tak normal.

Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Gumiya mengigit leher Rin hingga memerah dan menciptakan bekas yang akan hilang dalam beberapa hari sebagai bukti ucapannya. Setelah puas dengan hasil karyanya, Gumiya pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rin, namun tak melepaskan tubuh Rin agar tak terjatuh lalu menatap Len.

"Apa kau puas melihat tanda yang ku berikan padanya? Atau masih belum puas karena bukan kau yang melakukannya?" Kata Gumiya seraya menyeringai.

"Cih!"

Len pergi begitu saja meninggalkan istrinya berama dua orang yang saling bercumbu tadi. Melihat Len telah jauh, Gumiya mendudukan tubuh Rin kembali di kursi tunggu sebelah Miku yang masih agak shock melihat adegan mereka berdua. Tak hanya mereka, semua orang yang memperhatikan pertengkaran tadi pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya masing-masing seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Gumiya, aku-"

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Lebih baik kau mengistirahatkan dirimu disini dan menunggu keadaan Rinto. Aku ada keperluan sebentar." Gumiya pun pergi entah kemana mengikuti jejak Len sebelumnya.

"A-Ano."

Rin mengalihkan pandangan pada Miku di sampingnya. "A-ah! Maaf, atas adegan tidak pantas tadi. A-aku akan menasehani Gumiya nanti." Ucap Rin yang salah tingkah.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Bukan itu. Hanya saja, apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Megpoid-san?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Miku kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa."

 _ **The Flow of Life**_

Sudah 7 jam berlalu sejak berlalu sejak pertengkaran hingga adegan tak terduga di depan ruang operasi dan sekarang Rin beraama Gumiya tengah berada di kamar inap setelah Rinto selesai lalu dipindah kamarkan. Beberapa jam yang lalu Len pulang lebih dahulu untuk menenangkan Miku yang masih belum pulih dari setelah disekap hingga menyisakan mereka berdua. Tak hanya itu, dokter pun telah menjelaskan keadaan Rinto seusai operasi. Memang operasi berjalan dengan baik, namun pendarahan di otak dan luka dalam yang cukup parah pada anak seusia Rinto membuatnya koma, dan dokter tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Beruntung nyawa anak itu selamat meski ada hal yang perlu dikorbankan yaitu, kesadarannya dan hal itu membuat Rin kembali pingsan.

Sekarang, disinilah mereka. Di salah satu kamar rawat inap bernomor 103, mereka terdiam seraya memperhatikan tubuh mungil Rinto yang terpasang berbagai macam selang maupun kabel. Melihat anak satu-satunya ini terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur membuat hati Rin terasa sakit.

"Rinto, cepatlah bangun. Bukankah Rinto ingin mama belikan es krim semalam? Maka dari itu, cepatlah bangun." Kata Rin seraya mengusap pipi buah hatinya.

"Rin." Panggil Gumiya. "Sebelumnya, maaf mengganggumu dan Rinto, tapi aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas tindakan kurang ajarku tadi. Aku minta maaf." Gumita membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Rin yang membuat gadis itu menengok ke arahnya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Menamparmu?" Tanya Rin.

"Jika itu bisa menebusnya, maka lakukanlah."

Rin menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. "Tidak. Jika aku menampar bosku, maka aku akan dipecat. Jika aku dipecat, maka dengan apa aku membiayai rumah sakit Rinto? Jadi tak usah kau pikirkan. Ku anggap itu bayaranku karena telah membuatmu membiayai administrasi operasi Rinto." Jelas Rin.

"Tidak! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf padamu. Padahal aku tahu trauma yang diberikan laki-laki itu padamu, tapi aku malah melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Sebagai bosmu, tidak! Sebagai sahabatmu, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal kurang ajar seperti itu padamu meski terdesak sekalipun."

Kedua ujung bibir Rin kembali turun seperti semula. Memang benar saat Gumiya menyentuhnya lebih dari sekedar ciuman biasa, kilatan tentang adegan kasar Len saat _menyerang-_ nya dulu pun kembali terputar. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Rin menjaga jarak pada laki-laki dan berfokus untuk mengurusi Rinto.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi, bisakah kita tidak membahasnya lagi?"

Mendengar perkataan Rin, Gumiya pun mulai berdiri tegak kembali. "Bailkah. Kurasa kau butuh privasi saat ini, jadi aku akan pulang duluan. Jika kau sudah lebih baik, kembalilah ke _cafe_ untuk bekerja dan aku akan membuatkanmu kopi."

"Terima kasih, Gumiya."

"Sama-sama, Rin. Aku permisi."

Setelah berpamitan pada Rin, Gumiya pun pulang ke rumahnya menyisakan sepasang ibu dan anak yang dirundung kesedihan. Rin yang melihat Gumiya telah pergi pun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Rinto yang tengah terbaring koma. Dengan sayang, ibu muda itu mengelus surai _honey blonde_ anaknya.

"Cepatlah bangun, Rinto."

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Hola, Balik lagi bersama Go Minami Asuka Bi.**

 **Ada yang merindukan saya? Sepertinya tidak ada.**

 **Adakah yang berpikir _chapter_ kali ini klimaks konfliknya?. Sayang sekali tidak :v.**

 **Saya belum puas memnistai semua characternya, lagipula ini masih chapter 6. masih mula-mula kok, dan saya perkirakan habis di chapter 15-20. Saya ga mau banyak-banyak chapter. Karena cerita saya ga terlalu bagus, jadi kalau kebanyakan, saya takut anda malah bosen.**

 **Oh ya, Adakah yang menginginkan ingatan adegan 'Perkaos' Rin waktu jaman kuliahnya? Kalau mau, kemungkinan chapter depan akan saya buatkan chapter spesial.**

 **Bukannya saya ingin meningkatkan pembaca dengan adegan mesum, hanya saja... Saya sendiri tuh gatel buat ngetiknya, tapi saya mikir ga tega karena kebanyakan di fandom ini masih kecil. Jadi, saya pikir nanti sajalah di *piip* (rahasia adegan :v), biar ga terlalu banyak asemnya kaya Twins. karena saya sendiri ujung-ujungnya merasa maalu karena membuat adegan seperti itu. wkwkwk.**

 **Jadi, bagaimana pendapat para Readers? Tolong tuliskan di kolom review ya. Terima kasih.**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi yang berganti nama jadi Go MiNa Oen-B**


	8. Chapter 7: Gumiya

23 Desember

Udara terasa semakin dingin tatkala hiasan dan lampu warna-warni mulai terbentang di seluruh penjuru kota, bahkan seluruh jepang. Beberapa orang yang memakai baju besar berwarna merah beserta topi dan janggut memenuhi setiap sudut kota seraya memberikan selembar kertas promosi. Padahal hari sudah gelap, namun aktivitas di luar ruangan semakin ramai dipadati orang-orang yang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyambut hari bahagia bagi umat kristiani atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan saja.

Di antara banyaknya bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dengan pernak-pernik khas, sebuah kedai kecil di pinggiran kota terlihat begitu polos saat tak ada satupun pernak-pernik seperti yang lain berada di bangunan tersebut. Tapi tidak memakai pernak-pernik, bukan berarti sang pemilik tidak ikut menyambut hari spesial yang akan datang dua hari lagi, namun si pemilik hanya tidak ingin menghambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk membeli pernak-pernik yang nantinya akan dicopot juga. Terasa begitu pelit, bukan? Tapi tidak seperti itu. Ada benarnya juga, mengapa harus membeli begitu banyak pernak-pernik hanya untuk menyambut sebuah hari spesial? Padahal seharusnya bukan satu hari, tapi setiap hari itu spesial. Karena pada dasarnya kita masih bisa hidup hingga sekarang pun, itu adalah sesuatu yang spesial.

"Bisa kau hentikan ceramahmu itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau yang bertanya padaku?"

"Aku hanya bertanya padamu tentang, mengapa kau tidak memakai pernak-pernik seperti toko-toko diluar sana, bukan memintamu berceramah tentang kepercayaan atau apalah itu namanya."

"Lalu kau sendiri, mengapa kau tidak pergi membeli pernak-pernik untuk rumahmu?"

"Itu hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang saja."

"Lihat? Kau juga sama."

Rin memutar bola matanya malas saat berdebat dengan Gumiya yang ia tahu takkan pernah ada akhirnya jika tidak. Tanpa memperdulikan Gumiya, Rin pun membuka pintu jati yang tak jauh dari tempatnya beradu argumen dengan Gumiya tadi lalu mengangkat papan tulis kecil yang berisi tulisan tentang promosi dengan kapur di dinding, tepatnya tergantung di tembok luar bangunan untuk dibawanya masuk.

"Kudengar kau berhenti bekerja di taman kanak-kanak. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bekerja disana karena menyukai anak-anak dan mencari uang lebih?"

"Untuk sekarang prioritasku adalah Rinto. Jika aku bekerja disana maka aku tidak bisa menjaga Rinto di rumah sakit. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dan untuk menutupi keuanganku, aku mencari kerja part time di hari libur."

"Lalu ... bagaimana pekerkembangan, Kyoya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak melihatnya sendiri saja?" Kata Rin seraya menggantung papan tulis hitam itu pada paku yang tersedia di dinding. "Kurasa dia akan senang kalau pamannya datang menjenguk."

"Rinto sudah sadar?"

Rin menggeleng kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Gumiya. "Oh iya!" Rin menengok ke arah Gumiya yang tengah mempoles gelas di balik meja bar. "Bolehkah aku mengambil cutiku di tanggal satu nanti?" Tanya.

"Apa kau punya alasan khusus hingga aku mengijinkanmu?"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Rin. "Tanpa perlu ku beritahupun, aku yakin kau pasti mengijinkannya."

Gumiya memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Rin sebagai balasan. "Tapi kau harus bekerja ekstra di malam natal dan hari natal nanti. Bagaimana?"

" _Deal_!"

 ** _The Flow Of Life_**

24 Desember

Lonceng pintu berbunyi tatkala beberapa pelanggan yang telah membayar minuman maupun makanan pesanan mereka pun keluar satu per satu dari kedai untuk kembali ke aktifitas mereka selanjutnya. Melihat para pelanggan telah pergi, Rin pun memutar papan kecil bertuliskan ' _Open_ ' menjadi ' _Close_ ' yang menandakan bahwa toko mereka telah tutup dan tidak dapat melayani lagi untuk hari ini. Tak hanya itu, Rin juga tidak lupa mengambil papan tulis kapur kecil yang tergantung di luar. Namun kegiatannya terhenti tatkala salju mulai turun yang membuat Rin seakan tersedot memperhatikan keindahan benda putih tersebut.

"Rin,"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Rin pun berputar menghadap belakang dan melihat Gumiya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu seraya memegang dua cangkir berisikan kopi panas. "Iya?" Jawabnya.

Gumiya menyodorkan cangkir ditangan kanannya pada Rin. "Terima kasih untuk kerja lemburmu."

Mendengar kata-kata Gumiya, Rin pun berdecak malas mendengarnya. "Kau yang memaksaku untuk bekerja lembur," Kata Rin seraya mengambil cangkir tersebut.

"Tapi kau sendiri yang meminta libur, bukan?"

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa kau masih belum memiliki kekasih hingga sekarang."

Gumiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya menanggapi perkataan Rin. "Kenapa?" Tanya Gumiya menantang perkataan Rin.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Mungkin kau benar," Gumiya mendekatkan cangkir yang ia pegang pada mulut lalu menyeruputnya perlahan. "Berarti kau juga sama."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau belum mendapatkan ayah baru untuk Rinto karena kau menyebalkan."

Rin berdecak kesal lalu kembali memutar kepalanya untuk menatap langit bersalju diatas. Tatapannya perlahan mulai melunak seiring salju yang turun semakin banyak. Melihat tatapan Rin yang melunak, Gumiya pun mengarahkan pandangannya kelangit dengan tatapan bingung lalu kembali menatap Rin.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Gumiya.

"Salju."

Gumiya menyeringit bingung dengan perkataan Rin. Salju? Memangnya ada apa dengan salju? Bukankah salju turun seperti ini setiap tahunnya? Gumiya benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Salju?"

"Rinto sangat menyukai salju," Rin mengulurkan lengannya yang tidak memegang cangkir untuk menangkap beberapa serpihan salju. "Aku sangat merindukan tawa pria kecilku."

 ** _The Flow of Life_**

30 Desember

Pintu kedai kembali dibuka oleh Gumiya tatkala pemuda itu melihat satu-satunya karyawan di tempat tokonya berdiri di depan pintu saat ia berada di rumah, tepatnya lantai dua dari kedai tersebutlah rumah Gumiya. Padahal baru 3 jam yang lalu wanita di hadapannya ini pamit setelah bekerja, tapi wanita ini kembali dengan pakaian yang sama. Dan ini sudah terlalu malam untuk seorang perempuan bekeliaran di luar.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Gumiya pada Rin yang entah mengapa tidak mendapat tanggapan. Wanita di hadapannya ini terus saja bungkam seraya menundukkan kepala dan menggenggam tali tas selimpangnya. "Rin?"

Gumiya membungkukkan tubuhnya hanya untuk sekedar mencoba melihat wajah Rin yang tengah menunduk itu. Mata Gumiya membulat tatkala ia berhasil melihat wajah Rin yang tertutupi poni acak-acakannya itu. Belum sampai Gumiya kembali membuka suaranya, tubuh mungil Rin tumbang di hadapannya yang segera ia tangkap sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Rin!" Gumiya menepuk-nepuk pipi Rin pelan, namun wanita itu tetap tidak terbangun. " _Fuck_!" Teriak Gumiya frustasi dengan keadaan Rin saat ini.

Dengan rasa khawatir, Gumiya mengangkat tubuh mungil Rin ke dalam, tepatnya ke lantai atas. Gumiya membaringkan tubuh lemah itu di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja kerja di kamarnya lalu memencet beberapa tombol dan menelpon seseorang. Panggilan pertama maupun yang kedua pun sama, tidak diangkat. Namun saat panggilan ketiga, ia dapat mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang menjawab.

"Datanglah kerumahku, sekarang! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 **Hola, All.**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena banyak nama yang berubah. Karena itulah saya mau membahasnya sedikit.**

 **Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih pada _Readers_ yang telah mengkoreksi cerita ini.**

 **Begini, sebenernya cerita ini adalah cerita dengan tokohnya Original Character di wattpad. Awalnya saya cuma taruh cerita ini di wattpad karena di fanfiction tidak bisa murni OC. Setelah 3 chapter berjalan, saya pun akhirnya memasukan cerita ini fanfiction dengan Tokoh Vocaloid. Maka dari itu, jika sewaktu" tokohnya berubah, tolong koreksiannya lagi, ya. Soalnya Author sendiri tak luput dari kesalahan bernama typo :v...**

 **Dan satu lagi. Ratingnya naik ya :v.**

 **Yah mungkin itu saja, Terima kasih bagi para _Reader_ yang telah review dan membaca cerita ini. **

**Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Oen-B**


	9. chapter 8: Gumiya: Flashback (1)

Malam semakin larut tatkala Gumiya berjalan keluar dari cafe miliknya. Sesaat dirinya berada diluar, ia pun menarik nafas panjang seraya menatap jalanan kota yang mulai terlihat sepi dengan lampu-lampu pertokoan sekitarnya masih menyala. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas setelah pembukaan cafe hari pertama berjalan dengan sukses. Gumiya tidak sabar untuk melihat para pengunjung pada esok hari.

"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini," gumamnya seraya menurunkan papan menu yang tergantung di balik pintu jati cafenya.

"A-ano."

Mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, Gumiya pun berbalik untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang berbicara. Tepat saat Gumiya berbalik, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut _honey blonde_ dengan tas koper besar yang dipegangnya dengan dengan tangan gemetar. Kulit putih pucat wanita itu membuat Gumiya sedikit penasaran tentang sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Namun, Gumiya mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

Pandangan wanita itu terlihat tidak fokus. Sepertinya ia kebingungan, atau ketakutan? Gumiya tidak tahu. "Apakah kau butuh karyawan?"

Gumiya mengerti sekarang. "Maaf, Nona. Untuk saat ini kami tidak menerima karyawan baru karena cafe ini baru buka."

"A-aku mohon! Berikan saya kesempatan. Saya butuh pekerjaan, dan-," wanita itu membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan beberapa sertifikat yang ia dapatkan sewaktu kuliah dahulu. "Anda bisa pertimbangkan ini. Saya siap untuk melakukan pekerjaan apapun, termasuk hanya sebagai pencuci piring."

"Maaf, Nona. Untuk saat ini kami tidak mene-Nona!"

Permintaan maaf Gumiya berubah panik tatkala melihat darah mengalir di kaki Wanita di hadapannya sebelum ambruk begitu saja. Beruntung Gumiya mengambil tindakan dengan berlari dan menangkap tubuh wanita itu. Gumiya menepuk beberapa kali pipi chubby wanita itu sambil sesekali memanggilnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini, tapi ia meyakini kalau ini bukanlah modus para wanita malam. Maka dari itu Gumiya pun mengangkat tubuh dalam dekapannya lalu membawa kedalam cafe, tepatnya pada lantai 2 cafe.

"Sial! Padahal baru hari pertama cafe dibuka. Kenapa ada kejadian seperti ini?"

Gumiya membaringkan tubuh mungil itu diatas tempat tidur miliknya. Sebenarnya cafe ini memiliki dua lantai. Lantai pertama digunakan untuk berjualan, dan lantai kedua dijadikan sebagai tempat tinggal. Jadi, tidak heran jika ada tempat tidur disana.

Gumiya menepuk dahinya tatkala ia mengingat sesuatu yang terlupa. "Astaga! Kenapa bisa lupa? Kopernya tertinggal di depan!" Gumiya mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja lalu berjalan turun untuk mengambil koper di luar.

Tak hanya diam, tangan Gumiya kini beralih pada ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang. "Bisakah kesini sekarang? Aku butuh bantuanmu."

 ** _The flow of life_**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ia pendarahan karena kelelahan dan stress saja. Pada tri semester pertama memang sangat rawan bagi ibu hamil. Jadi, kau har-"

"Tunggu! Kau bilang apa? Hamil?" Gumiya menatap tidak percaya atas perkataan wanita berambut panjang di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hampir lupa," wanita itu menjabat tangan Gumiya. "Selamat. kau sekarang menjadi seorang ayah, Gumiya."

Gumiya menarik jabatan tangan temannya itu dengan kasar. "Aku bukan ayah dari anak itu!"

"Jadi, kau tidak mau mengakui hasil perbuatanmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya!"

"Ah ... Aku tahu. Jadi, kau orang seperti itu."

"Ini bukan yang seperti kau pikirkan!" Gumiya memijat pangkal hidungnya tatkala menyadari betapa bodoh dia sampai berdebat dengan temannya ini. "Dengar, Karin! Dia bukan-"

"Ya, aku Megurine Luka."

"Dengarkan perkataanku dulu!" Gumiya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan temannya ini. Lagipula, untuk apa ia memperkenalkan diri, toh Gumiya sudah tau namanya. "Kumohon, Luka. Diam dan dengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan, mengerti?"

"Baiklah, aku akan diam dan mendengarkan pembelaanmu."

Sebenarnya Gumiya ingin menyerah dengan Karin, tapi ia harus meluruskan permasalahan ini. "Aku bukanlah ayah dari bayi itu. Wanita itu datang disaat aku akan menutup cafe. Ia memohon untuk memberikannya pekerjaan, tapi aku menolak. Tak berapa lama, ia pun jatuh pingsan seperti sekarang."

Luka menghela nafas kecewa saat mendengarkan penjelasan Gumiya. "Sayang sekali."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," kata Luka yang hendak pamit.

"Ekh? Kau tidak mengurusnya hingga bangun?"

"Tidak," Luka membuka tas tangannya lalu memberikan selembar kertas resep obat pada Gumiya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada beberapa pasien yang harus kutangani."

"O-oi! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan sepasang lawan jenis di satu atap."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Lagipula, aku yakin kau takkan bertindak lebih terhadap wanita itu."

"Kenapa kau percaya sekali padaku?"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dahulu. Aku percaya kau takkan melakukan hal buruk pada seorang wanita."

"Tapi, tadi kau berpikir aku yang menghamilinya."

"Mau bagaimana pun, kau tetap seorang pria yang bisa memberikan bayi," sebuah tatapan protes dilayangkan Gumiya pada Luka. "Baiklah, aku harus kembali. Jangan lupa untuk membeli dan memberikan apa yang kutulis pada wanita itu," sambung Luka seraya berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Gumiya.

Setelah Luka menghilang dibalik tangga, Gumiya pun melihat kertas resep yang di tangannya. "Mengapa harus aku yang menanganinya?"

 ** _The flow of life_**

08.45

Kedua bola mata yang tengah terpejam sejak beberapa jam lalu, kini mulai terbuka. Wajah pucat masih menjadi make up utama. Bola mata itu mulai berpedar ke seluruh ruangan dimana ia terbaring. Perlahan, wanita pucat itu mulai memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk hingga seseorang mengejutkannya. Pintu jati yang sejak tadi tertutup pun, kini terbuka.

"Ah, ternyata kau sudah bangun." Gumiya masuk ke dalam kamar itu seraya membawa nampan berisikan bubur, telur gulung, air, dan beberapa vitamin.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya wanita itu. Namun, tatkala ingatannya mulai berputar beberapa jam yang lalu, ia pun menghela nafas. "Sepertinya saya merepotkan anda, Tuan."

Gumiya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan si wanita. Setelah menaruh nampan, Gumiya menarik kursi kecil. Gumiya mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi tersebut yang entah mengapa mendapat respon menjauh dari wanita tesebut. Seakan mengerti, Gumiya memundurkan sedikit bangkunya dari tepi tempat tidur.

"Apa aku menakutimu?"

"Umm ... Sedikit," jawab wanita itu jujur yang membuat Gumiya hanya terkekeh.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sepertinya pertanyaan Gumiya tak membuahkan hasil. "Hmm ... Begini saja. Anggap ini adalah interview kerja."

Mendengar kata interview, wanita itu menatap Gumiya antusias. "Apakah aku diterima?"

"Jika kau lulus interview," jawab Gumiya dengan senyum. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Rin. Kagari Rin."

"Kagari-san, mengapa anda mencari pekerjaan? Bukankah anda tengah hamil muda?"

Rin menengok ke arah Gumiya saat pria itu mengetahui kehamilannya sblm ia sempat berbicara. "A-apa anda tidak menerima wanita hamil?"

"Bukankah kita masih dalam sesi interview?"

Mendapat jawaban yang tidak dimengerti, Rin pun menundukkan kepala. "Saya butuh uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari dan menyewa rumah."

"Bukankah seharusnya itu tugas suami anda?"

"Saya orang tua tunggal." Rin mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang dapat Gumiya katakan karena membongkar luka lama seseorang.

"Jadi, apakah saya bisa bekerja disini?" Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gumiya.

"Sejujurnya memperkerjakan wanita hamil, sangat beresiko. Tapi, apa yang bisa anda kerjakan untuk sekarang?"

Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Rin saat mendengar jawaban Gumiya. "Saya akan menerima pekerjaan apapun yang anda berikan!"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, bersiaplah! Pukul sebelah nanti, cafe akan dibuka."

"Baik!" Rin mengangguk kecil sebelum membungkuk kecil. "Terima kasih, Tuan!"

"Jangan memanggilku Tuan. Megpoid Gumiya."

"Megpoid- _san_."

 ** _The Flow Of Life_**

6 Bulan kemudian.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaannya?"

Luka menatap Gumiya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan gelisah. Padahal Luka baru melangkah keluar, tapi dibuat pusing dengan tingkah Gumiya. Seingat Luka, dulu pria itu pernah mengatakan, bahwa itu bukan bayinya. Tapi, sekarang Gumiya layaknya seorang suami yang ketakutan dengan kondisi istrinya. Menurut Luka, seharusnya Gumiya jujur saja kalau telah menghamili seorang wanita. Ini terlihat Tsundere bagi Luka.

"Istrimu baik-baik saja."

"Dia bukan istriku!"

"Terserah," jawab Gumiya seraya memutar bola mata dengan malas. "Tapi, sebaiknya Rin dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Apa separah itu?"

"Dalam kondisi ini, ia benar-benar butuh perawatan yang cukup memadai dibanding hanya istirahat di rumah."

"Tapi, Rin selalu menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Bahkan, ia ingin melahirkan secara normal."

"Sangat sulit melahirkan secara normal dalam kondisi seperti ini," jelas Luka. Luka menatap Gumiya yang terlihat murung. "Kau, apakah kau menyukai wanita itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau menyukai Rin?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau panik seperti sekarang. Sebelumnya, saat ia pingsan saat bekerja, dan saat ia menangis untuk mempertahankan janinnya, kau bersikeras membelanya," Luka menatap Gumiya. "Apa kau yakin tidak mencintainya?"

Gumiya menunduk seraya tersenyum kecut. "Kau menyadarinya?" Luka terdiam tak membalas jawaban Gumiya. "Ya, aku mencintainya. Tapi, saat aku ingat akan masa lalunya. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya lebih hancur lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Gumiya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Karin dengan bingung.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Mencintai bukan hanya menyakiti, bukan? Buktinya aku bisa menikah dengan pria bodoh itu."

"Setidaknya kalian memang saling mencintai."

"Lalu siapa yang mengatakan kalau Rin tidak mencintaimu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luka menghela nafas melihat Gumiya. "Ini saranku terakhirku. Cobalah untuk menyatakan perasaanmu. Apapun jawabannya, itu lebih baik dibanding kau gelisah seperti sekarang," Luka berjalan turun dari lantai dua cafe Gumiya seraya berkata. "Ingat saranku baik-baik!"

"Menyatakan perasaan?"

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Go Minami Asuka Bi**

 **Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena semua cerita di fandom Naruto belum saya lanjutkan.**

 **Dan saya minta maaf cerita ini malah semakin gaje. Sebenernya saya emang sengaja menunda kelabjutan chapter kemarin, biar pada penasaran. Walau ga ada yang baca... Dan di chapter ini dan besok, adalah full masa lalu Ren dan Mina. Tapi, meski masa lalu, ada adegan yang saya potong dan rahasiakan untuk kepentingan chapter mendatang.**

 **Saya tau cerita ini jelek, dan ga ada peminat. Tapi, ini cerita kesukaan saya. Jadi, walau hanya satu, saya hrap ada yang mau berkenan mereview agar saya semangat menulis. Tapi saya berterima kasih atas review kalian selama ini. bahkan dukungan kalian untuk sya.**

 **Baiklah, sampai bertemu di cerita mendatang.**

 **SeeU next Time**

 **salam hangat,** **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


End file.
